


Предвидение: 100 процентов

by Glowfish, Marlek



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noah!Lavi, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowfish/pseuds/Glowfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупрежденный вооружен, но некоторые вещи невозможно предотвратить, даже зная наперёд.<br/>Перевод на русский этого фика: http://archiveofourown.org/works/224003<br/>Автор: Miko_no_da</p><p>It's been ages since I asked to translate this thing, but well, it's not a small one. Thanks again,  Miko, for this wonderful story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foresight Is 20/20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224003) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> Спасибо нашим бетам: Mritty и Солнце Нового Мира.
> 
> Глав: 17. Общее количество слов в тексте оригинала: ~60 000  
> Чётные главы: Marlek  
> Нечётные главы: Glowfish

– Какого хрена ты творишь! Хватит мечтать! 

Лави вздрогнул и отшатнулся, увидев прямо перед собой фонарный столб, лишь вовремя выброшенные вперёд руки спасли его нос от неминуемой гибели. Жаль, от Канды так не спасёшься.

– Что за идиот, – пробормотал тот, испепеляя его взглядом. – Ты привлекаешь к нам внимание. Весь день спишь на ходу! Прекращай.

– Извини, Юу. – Лави даже не стал спорить, что было совершенно на него не похоже. В его стиле было бы, рассмеявшись, отпустить шуточку о причине своей усталости и на всех парах броситься обхаживать какую-нибудь проходящую мимо девушку, но он был совершенно истощен. Обогнув столб, Лави последовал за напарником, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге. 

– Что с тобой такое? – Канда всё ещё сердился. – Даже ты обычно не настолько неуклюж. Если здесь есть акума, ты не доживёшь до конца сражения.

– Знаю, – вздохнул Лави, потирая ноющий глаз, – но, чёрт, голова просто раскалывается. Со мной никогда такого не было. Если это и есть мигрень, сочувствую всем, кому приходится с этим жить.

Канда нахмурился и бросил на него пристальный взгляд. Он выглядел недовольным и раздраженным, но, в самом деле, когда это Канда выглядел довольным? Возможно, такое и бывало, но только не в компании Лави.

– Держи. – Канда прервал его размышления, всучив полупустую флягу с водой. – Скорее всего, у тебя обезвоживание. Пей.

– О Юу. Не думал, что ты так за меня переживаешь. – Лави удалось выдавить из себя озорную улыбку и даже послать Канде восхищенный взгляд, изображая влюбленную девицу. Тот открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что об этом думает, но Лави его опередил:  
– Да-да, знаю. Ты просто хочешь удостовериться, что на этой миссии я не буду ещё большей обузой, чем обычно. Особенно учитывая, что я уже ни на что не годен.

Канда насупился, видимо, не зная, как реагировать на то, что его слова сняли с языка, и Лави взял на заметку новый способ действовать ему на нервы. 

– Пей уже, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Тихо посмеиваясь, хотя это только усиливало шум в голове, Лави откупорил флягу и сделал глоток. Вода была застоявшейся, затхлой от долгого хранения в кожаной емкости, но уж лучше такая вода, чем вино, которое предпочитали для утоления жажды местные жители. Он отхлебнул еще и, закрыв флягу, вернул её Канде.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как Лави пожалел, что послушался напарника: от воды его замутило, почти пустой желудок, в котором были только чёрствый хлеб и сыр, что он, давясь, ел утром, скрутило. Сжав зубы, Лави натянул на лицо улыбку и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не выблевать все обратно. Наверное, Канда прав, у него обезвоживание. Весь день ему было не до еды и питья. 

– Если бы последние двадцать часов я не был постоянно рядом с тобой, сказал бы, что у тебя похмелье. – Канда бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и Лави понял, что скрыть свое состояние не получилось.

– Вот ещё, никогда от него не страдал. – Он поморщился. – Не знаю, может, это какой-нибудь вирус или что-то подобное. Кажется, в окрестностях Ордена недавно был желудочный грипп.

Канда сделал два больших шага в сторону, и Лави рассмеялся. 

– Отлично, только этого мне не хватало. – Канда вздохнул. – Мало того, что напарник идиот, он ещё и больной идиот. Не вздумай меня заразить.

– С твоей способностью восстанавливаться? Спорю, единственное, что может тебя подкосить – бубонная чума. – Фыркнул Лави. – Не бери в голову, я справлюсь. Да и никаких сообщений об акума отсюда не…

Краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение и, мгновенно развернувшись на пятках, выхватил молот – на секунду ему показалось, что впереди готовый к атаке акума. Все мускулы в теле напряглись, интуиция кричала, что нужно действовать, но стоило моргнуть, и видение исчезло: на него озадаченно глядел сбитый с толку фермер. Лави еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить беднягу. 

– Что…

– Что? Ты что-то заметил? – Канда выхватил Муген и, не торопясь его активировать, принял защитную стойку. Он внимательно рассматривал толпу, но, судя по всему, не видел ничего подозрительного. Никаких акума.

– Я… – Лави снова огляделся. Солнечный свет отразился от металлического бока другого акума, накатила новая волна головной боли. Он крепче сжал молот, но, когда моргнул, акума исчез. Лави почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, и, пошатнувшись, схватился за голову, стараясь сохранить равновесие.

– Чёрт, похоже, у меня галлюцинации, – пробормотал он, пробегая взглядом по толпе и отмечая тут и там отблески металла. Стоило ему заметить их, они тут же исчезали. Лави непонимающе нахмурился.

Немного поколебавшись, Канда неохотно коснулся его щеки. Лави вздрогнул от прикосновения, только усилившего головную боль, но Канда уже отдернул руку и раздраженно выдохнул.

– У тебя жар. – Он убрал Муген и расслабился. – Неудивительно, что ты видишь то, чего нет. Не мог сказать, что болен, до того как мы вышли из Ордена?

– Не мог. Тогда все было нормально. – Лави снова потёр глаз. У него жар? Он не чувствовал этого, но, наверное, так и было. – Последние пару дней у меня болела голова, но до сих пор я не чувствовал себя больным. Поверь мне, Юу, я бы не пошёл с тобой, если бы знал.

– Пф-ф.

Лави не был уверен, стоит ли расценивать это как вынужденное согласие или как мнение о его умственных способностях. Всё одно.

– Мне просто нужно выспаться как следует, и к утру я буду как новенький. Я никогда не болею подолгу. Ерунда.

Канда пожал плечами и продолжил путь. Вздохнув, Лави последовал за ним, проклиная свою слабость. И перед кем? Перед Кандой! Из всех людей!.. В мире был только один человек, который относился к его проколам с ещё меньшей терпимостью – Книжник.

В какой-то момент внимание Лави привлекла молоденькая девушка – она шла прямо к ним, держа в руке корзину.

– Простите, сэр, не желаете фруктов? – прощебетала она, протянув корзину Канде.

Голова снова пошла кругом, но Лави отчаянно цеплялся за остатки ускользающего сознания, удерживая себя на ногах. Будто в замедленном действии он увидел, как Канда поворачивает голову и подозрительно смотрит на девушку – поздно, слишком поздно, её руки уже превратились в пушки, и тишину нарушил знакомый звук выстрелов.

Канде не хватило лишь доли секунды, чтобы увернуться от прямого попадания – пули прошили плечо, он, хрипло выдохнув, осел на землю. Чёрные звезды быстро расползались по его телу, но, несмотря на это, Канда поднялся и выхватил Муген. Лави знал, что вирус не убьёт его, но если бы акума выстрелом снес ему голову, никакая регенерация не помогла бы.

Время вернулось к нормальному течению, и живот вновь скрутило. Лави пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы побороть тошноту. Он схватил молот, зная, что всё равно опоздает, но едва пальцы легли на рукоять, и тот вырос, рванулся вперед.

– Простите, сэр, не желаете… Ай! – девушка, пока ещё человек, пронзительно закричала, когда молот обрушился на землю прямо перед ней. Лави чуть не задел Канду, с которым пока всё было в порядке, и тот, выругавшись, отскочил с линии атаки.

Выронив корзину, девушка защитным жестом закрыла руками лицо, продолжая кричать. Вокруг собирались люди, взволнованно охали, переговаривались. Лави знал, как всё для них выглядело: он внезапно напал на беззащитного человека. Но откуда-то ему было известно, что она акума и нужно убить её до того, как она трансформируется.

Удобнее перехватив рукоять, он направил молот чуть в сторону, целясь прямо в девушку. На этот раз в её крике слышался лязг, а за мгновенье до того, как удар достиг цели, Лави успел заметить отблеск солнца на металлической поверхности. Девушка взорвалась – верный знак того, что акума был уничтожен Чистой Силой.

– Какого чёрта… – Канда потрясенно уставился на него, ожидая объяснений, но у Лави не было на это времени.

– Сзади! – заорал он, разворачиваясь, и атаковал другого акума, пытающегося подобраться ближе – этот уже наполовину трансформировался и целился в них, готовый стрелять. Лави молотом отразил пули и нанёс ответный удар, каким-то образом зная, что только что уничтожил того самого фермера.

Сориентировавшись, Канда выхватил Муген и едва успел отразить атаку. Они были окружены. Дюжина, может больше, акума, Лави не мог сказать точно – стоило ему взглянуть на них, как на их месте уже были внешне нормальные люди. Он не рискнул атаковать без чёткой уверенности, так что оставил это Канде, решив только защищаться.

Неважно, полдюжины или полсотни, акума первого уровня – ничто против Канды. Он легко расправился со всеми, стоило им только трансформироваться, и теперь о сражении напоминала лишь развороченная мостовая да оставшийся от акума пепел.

Оглядевшись, Лави понял, что все горожане разбежались. Он не мог их винить, лишь надеялся, что среди них не было акума. Те были слишком тупы, чтобы так притворяться, но всё когда-нибудь случается впервые…

Последний раз осмотрев окрестности, чтобы убедиться, что больше никого не осталось, Канда вытер катану и убрал её в ножны.

– Как ты узнал? – требовательно спросил он, повернувшись к Лави. – Эта девушка… Она не сделала ничего подозрительного. Как ты узнал?

– Я… – Слова застряли в горле, он мог только смотреть на Канду, пока сердце бешено колотилось в груди. «Я видел, как она напала на тебя» не лучший вариант, если учесть, что больше никто не видел ничего подобного. 

– М-м… Повезло?

Канда скривился.

– Мы не можем полагаться на везение. Что, если бы она была человеком? К экзорцистам подходят не только акума. Иногда это просто всякие невежи.

– Но она не была человеком. – Никудышное оправдание, и они оба это знали. Лави поморщился.

– Хватит. – Канда жестом пресёк дальнейшие оправдания. – Ты отстраняешься от миссии. Я сам всё сделаю. Я с самого начала собирался идти один, но Комуи почти такой же болван, как ты. Найди, где остановиться, выспись. Отдохни, пока не станешь отличать свои галлюцинации от реальности. 

Лави потёр глаз. Пришлось признать, что возражений у него нет. 

– Наверное, ты прав. Не знаю, что за фигня со мной творится.

– Ладно, пошли. – Канда снова двинулся вперед, на этот раз краем глаза следя, чтобы Лави шёл за ним. – Постарайся не напасть ни на кого по дороге. 

________________________________________

Громкий стук вырвал Лави из горячечных сновидений, однако он не сразу понял, что проснулся. Заставив себя открыть глаз, он увидел стоящего в дверном проёме хмурого Канду, моргнул – и уперся взглядом в массивную деревянную дверь. Снова моргнул, и Канда вернулся – дверь будто просвечивала.

Простонав, Лави перевернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. Она, как и простынь с одеялом, была мокрой от пота. Обычно он спал как минимум в штанах, но в этот раз разделся полностью. Похоже, это было верным решением, иначе ему пришлось бы заканчивать миссию в одежде, пропахшей потом и страхом.

Стук повторился, отдаваясь в голове болью.

– Да? Что? – прохрипел Лави, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы вышло погромче, и его всё-таки услышали за дверью. Интересно, она все ещё закрыта?

Никто не ответил. Он увидел, как Канда вздохнул. Снова галлюцинации – глаз Лави был закрыт, и он по-прежнему лежал, уткнувшись в подушку.

– Похоже, ты и сегодня не готов идти со мной искать треклятую Чистую Силу, – проворчал Канда.

Лави попытался сесть, и его желудок тут же взбунтовался против этой затеи. Почувствовав подкатившую к горлу желчь, он едва сдержал рвоту. В желудке и так уже ничего не осталось – вчера его стошнило, как только он переступил порог комнаты. Одна лишь мысль об ужине тогда загнала его в кровать – хотелось укрыться одеялом и спрятаться от всего мира.

– Угу, – простонал он, смяв ладонью простынь. Приходилось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы оставаться в сознании. – Чёрт… Кажется… Кажется, мне ещё хуже.

Ему едва удалось выдавить из себя эти слова между приступами непрекращающейся боли, не дающей не только говорить, но даже думать о чём-то ещё. 

– Прости, Юу…

– От тебя и в лучшие времена толку было мало. – Воображаемый Канда выглядел немного взволнованным, и Лави окончательно уверился в том, что у него галлюцинации. В день, когда Канда станет о нём волноваться, наступит конец света.

Немного поколебавшись, тот всё же развернулся и ушел, оставив Лави страдать в одиночестве. Его по-прежнему лихорадило, моменты просветления сменялись погружением в очередной кошмар. 

Сны были в основном о других экзорцистах. Аллен играл в покер с ребятами из научного отдела, и, судя по адскому блеску в его глазах, ждать пощады им не приходилось: на Джонни остались одни трусы, да и Ривер был в не лучшем состоянии. Линали кружилась над землей в танце– Сапоги были её крыльями, несущими смерть парящим рядом акума: они взрывались один за другим, а она всё танцевала под одной ей слышную мелодию. Крорик был в Париже – сидел в кафе недалеко от Триумфальной арки, жевал багет и с детским удивлением разглядывал прохожих. Книжник с едва слышным скрипом скользил пером по пергаменту: чернила ложились легко, гладко, запечатлевая в символах тайного языка самую суть событий, в аккуратные ровные строчки укладывались десятки тысяч жизней, сотни сражений, о которых через тысячу лет прочтет другой Книжник. Привычный успокаивающий звук постепенно убаюкал Лави – он засыпал под него сотни раз.

Проснувшись, он подумал что жар, наконец, спал. Головная боль не ушла, но Лави чувствовал себя значительно лучше, хотя его всё ещё знобило. Он сбросил одеяло, и, пошатываясь, направился к столу, на котором стоял кувшин с водой. Руки его так тряслись, что переливая ее в стоявший там же металлический таз, он расплескал половину на себя. 

Вода приятно охладила кожу, когда он умылся, но, глядя, как она стекает в таз, Лави нахмурился. Розовая? Почему вода розовая? 

Он потёр лоб и дернулся от боли. Непонимающе глянул вниз, и его глаз распахнулся от шока: на пальцах были тёмно-красные пятна, окрашивающие стекающую в таз воду. С нарастающим беспокойством Лави ощутил, как по щекам льётся что-то тёплое и вязкое, будто он расковырял заживающую рану. Но его ведь не ранили, так?

Желудок снова сжался, однако на этот раз ощущение было куда хуже, чем при тошноте. Лави поднял голову и посмотрел в висящее на стене зеркало – грязное, потрескавшееся, но достаточно прозрачное, чтобы отразить его окровавленный лоб и слипшуюся челку. Свежий алый ручеек прочертил яркую полосу на бледной щеке.

Лави снова плеснул в лицо водой и тщательно потёр кожу, забыв о боли и отчаянно пытаясь отмыться. Когда вода в тазу стала красной, будто в нелепой пародии на кровь, он снова поднял взгляд на зеркало.

Больше ничего не скрывало уродливые, похожие на раздувшиеся звёзды, отметины на лбу. Из них уже сочилась свежая кровь, но Лави видел их достаточно чётко, чтобы понять, что это. Каждый экзорцист, а тем более Книжник, прекрасно знал этот узор.

Стигматы тернового венца – метка Ноев.


	2. Chapter 2

К тому времени, когда они вернулись в Главное управление, Лави хотел только одного: найти нору поглубже и зарыться в неё, в идеале – забаррикадировав вход, чтобы отрезать себя от мира. Голова раскалывалась, и при каждом приступе боли перед глазами мельтешили тёмные мошки. Спасибо, хоть желудок немного успокоился, так что Лави был в состоянии что-то съесть, однако появляющиеся то и дело «галлюцинации» возникали всё чаще.

Странно, но головные боли становились легче только тогда, когда он снимал бандану и повязку под ней, которую использовал, чтобы остановить кровь. Когда на стигматы ничего не давило, раны переставали беспокоить настолько сильно, оставалась всего лишь тупая ноющая боль. Крови так тоже выделялось намного меньше, но Лави не мог расхаживать по Ордену с открытым лбом, чтобы все и каждый могли увидеть стигматы.

При таком раскладе дольше пяти секунд ему после встречи с Кандой не протянуть. Однажды Лави едва не попался, когда собирался снять бандану и умыться, но неожиданно увидел картинку, в которой его очень близко знакомили с Мугеном. И как по расписанию, через полминуты раздался стук в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл Канда. Если бы Лави всё-таки снял бандану, тот бы недолго выслушивал оправдания.

Всё это более чем убедило Лави в том, что его «галлюцинации» таковыми на самом деле не являлись. Каким-то образом он получал образы будущего за небольшой промежуток времени до того, как оно наступало. А, сконцентрировавшись, мог, пусть недалеко, видеть сквозь стены и двери. Во сне же приходили видения. Например, о том, что другие экзорцисты собирались делать, и с каждым таким сном у него оставалось всё меньше сомнений в том, что происходящее – правда. Управлять видениями ещё не выходило, но Ной только недавно пробудился в его теле. Мысль о том, насколько могущественным он может стать, была сногсшибательной.

А вот что именно с этой силой делать, было не совсем понятно. Вечно ведь прятаться не удастся. Пока только мелькала мысль о том, чтобы пойти к Книжнику, посоветоваться, и, возможно, найти способ ослабить либо вообще прекратить возрождение Ноя. Но если всё пойдёт не так…

Если всё пойдёт не так…ну, он старался об этом не думать. Лави владел всей информацией о Чёрном Ордене, включая нынешнее местоположение каждого экзорциста и маршала. Если он перейдёт на сторону Ноев, для Ордена наступят тёмные времена, и это не беря во внимание вероятность того, что его способности со временем позволят предвидеть что угодно. Перевес такого рода будет означать конец войны. Лави собирался бороться против растущего влияния Ноя всеми силами, но из той скудной информации, что у него имелась, знал, что надежда на победу ничтожно мала.

– Выглядишь лучше, – выдавил из себя Канда, когда они поднимались на лифте в центре горы. Лави прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть от слабости. С него градом валил пот, и скорее всего, выглядел он как человек, стоящий одной ногой в могиле. Но Канда вообще-то был прав, потому что по крайней мере передвигаться самостоятельно у него теперь получалось, что уже хорошо.

– Ага, но я бы хотел какое-то время побыть один, – сказал Лави, с облегчением отметив, что собственный голос прозвучал почти уверенно. – Повезло, что на нас снова не напали акума по пути домой.

У Лави имелись неприятные догадки, что отсутствие акума было как-то связано с пробуждением Ноя, но он счёл за лучшее не упоминать об этом. Пусть Канда и дальше думает, что он просто был обузой всю миссию.

– Пф. Я бы сам справился. – Канда смерил его взглядом, в котором явно читалось то, о чём Лави только что подумал. – Ты в состоянии отчитаться Комуи о миссии?

– Думаю, вполне, – сказал Лави, правда, с некоторой опаской. – Но потом я собираюсь завалиться спать как минимум на неделю.

По крайней мере, в Ордене его не будут преследовать видения акума, прячущихся в толпе. Все это смахивало на проклятие Аллена, разве что менее тошнотворную версию. Но, приняв во внимание обстоятельства, Лави предпочёл бы проклятие.

По правде говоря, пока они добирались до кабинета Комуи, Лави начал постепенно расслабляться. Видения сократились всего лишь до маленьких вспышек будущего, в основном это были картины того, что ждало их за закрытыми дверями. И чем больше он расслаблялся, тем меньше болела голова, и это даже прибавляло лёгкости походке.

– Как хорошо, что вы вернулись! – оторвавшись от маленького робота, поприветствовал их Комуи, когда они вошли в кабинет. На полу, который нельзя было различить под слоем документов, валялись болты и гайки; какие-то куски металла лежали поверх кип бумаг на столе. По крайней мере, что-то в этой жизни оставалось неизменным: Комуи всегда найдет отговорку, чтобы не заниматься бумажками.

– Мы… я достал Чистую Силу, и нас атаковали только один раз, – доложил Канда, доставая контейнер с Чистой Силой из кармана форменной куртки. – Лави заболел в середине миссии, и...

Лави потерял нить разговора в тот же миг, потому что стоило ему сосредоточиться на Комуи, как на него накатило сильнейшее видение из всех, что приходили ему до этого. В видении тот был моложе: на нём был традиционный китайский костюм, который выглядел поношенным. Он стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и костяшки пальцев у него были белые – так сильно он сжимал кулаки. Комната выглядела намного аккуратнее, можно сказать, даже педантично аккуратно, за столом сидел человек, которого Лави не знал, – на его памяти там сидел только Комуи.

– Дайте мне шанс, – Комуи умолял, его отчаяние было очевидно. – Я — всё, что у неё есть. Я сделаю всё, что вы хотите, только разрешите мне остаться рядом, пожалуйста. Хотя бы дайте мне повидаться с ней. Что вы теряете?

Лави тряхнул головой, пытаясь сморгнуть видение. Оно исчезло, но к его ужасу, тут же сменилось другим. Тёмная камера с серыми и мрачными стенами, единственная мебель — кровать. На кровати лежала, нет, была привязана к ней девочка, совсем ребёнок, с рассыпавшимися по подушке чёрными длинными волосами. Она была намного моложе, чем когда Лави впервые встретил её, но не узнать маленькую Линали он не мог. Её глаза были широко распахнуты, но взгляд был пустым и отсутствующим. 

Комуи, одетый в привычную белую форму Смотрителя, вошёл через единственную в помещении дверь.

– Линали! – воскликнул он и поспешил к сестре. – Линали, всё хорошо, я здесь…

Она медленно повернула голову, и в её глазах проблеснула настолько слабая искорка надежды, что у Лави сжалось сердце.

– Старший… братик?

В отчаянии Лави закрыл глаз и усилием воли заставил видение исчезнуть. Он не желал видеть подобного, не хотел видеть Линали в подобной ситуации.

-...ви! Чёрт возьми, он не реагирует. Канда, попробуй поискать Книжника, а я...

Отдаленный звук знакомого голоса дал ему опору, за которую можно было зацепиться, и Лави выдернул себя в реальность усилием воли.

– Со мной всё хорошо, – прохрипел он, заставив себя открыть глаз, чтобы с некоторым удивлением увидеть Комуи и Канду, которые смотрели на него сверху вниз. Приподнявшись, он обнаружил себя на полу, прямо на раскиданных документах, словно упал прямо там, где стоял. Кабинет Смотрителя слегка раскачивался перед глазами. Комуи выглядел обеспокоенным, и если бы Лави не знал Канду достаточно хорошо, подумал бы, что заметил небольшой проблеск тревоги и в его глазах. Хотя, может, тот просто взвешивал, не заразен ли недуг Лави.

Эта мысль заставила подавить приступ истерического хохота, неуместного в данной ситуации. Лави был уверен, что уж этот недуг не является заразным, хотя… кто знает? Даже Книжники не знали, что именно являлось причиной превращения человека в Ноя.

– Ну конечно, – нахмурился Канда. – Ты только что в обморок хлопнулся.

– Ну будет хорошо, не придирайся к словам, – ответил Лави и осторожно потрогал свой лоб, стараясь не сдвинуть бандану и не обнажить бинты под ней. Он точно не хотел отвечать на вопросы по этому поводу, тем более сейчас. Ему нужно было поговорить с Книжником, причём наедине. – Я не падал в обморок, просто голова закружилась. Мне всего лишь нужно отдохнуть, чёрт возьми!

– Так иди и выспись. – Комуи протянул ему руку. – Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты вернулся в форму как можно быстрее, но пока что не усердствуй. Канда может и сам доложить об остальном.

– Тем более, я сам миссию и выполнял, – согласился Канда, и повернулся к ним спиной.  
Не обращая внимания на предложенную Комуи руку, Лави поднялся на ноги, стараясь не смотреть прямо на кого-либо из своих собеседников. Не хватало ещё заполучить очередное видение.

– Юу, извини, – прошептал он и тряхнул головой, стараясь немного прояснить мысли. – Я вообще-то согласен, что был бесполезен в этот раз.

Канда фыркнул, глядя на него через плечо, но его сердитый взгляд слегка смягчился.

– Иди выспись или будешь ещё бесполезнее в следующий раз.

– Хочешь, я позову Джонни или Ривера, чтобы помогли тебе добраться до комнаты? – спросил Комуи.

Лави побледнел от одной мысли об этом. Он ещё не был уверен, но подозревал, что физические контакты – последнее, что ему нужно, если он хочет держать видения в узде. Он совсем не горел желанием узнать яркие детали прошлого того же Ривера или Джонни.

– Я сам справлюсь, – быстро заверил он Комуи. – Если увидишь Книжника, попроси его зайти проведать меня, хорошо?

– Обязательно. – Кивнул Комуи и взмахом руки указал ему на дверь. – А теперь иди, а то снова упадешь в обморок, ты и вправду выглядишь ужасно.

Лави умудрился отсалютовать ему почти так же бойко, как всегда, и, шатаясь, вышел из кабинета. Каким-то образом ему удалось добраться до своей комнаты, в основном благодаря тому, что он закрыл глаз и двигался по памяти. Было обеденное время, так что люди находились в другой части здания, и большую часть пути Лави проделал в благословенном одиночестве.

Едва добравшись до своей комнаты, он плотно закрыл за собой дверь и снял бандану. Самодельный бинт под ней насквозь пропитался кровью, белая льняная ткань стала тёмно-красной. Стоило снять повязку, как головная боль заметно уменьшилась, и Лави облегченно вздохнул.

Он умылся, отметив, что, несмотря на обилие крови на повязке, сейчас стигматы почти не кровоточат, и нехотя решил пока оставить их открытыми. Намочил повязку, положил её в изголовье кровати, чтобы было удобно дотянуться и прикрыть отметины, если кому вздумается зайти. Сняв верхнюю одежду, Лави забрался в постель и с головой накрылся одеялом в тщетной попытке отгородиться от будущих видений.

Видения пришли всё равно, словно охочие до ласки щенята. Не важно, про что или про кого он думал, в ответ вспыхивала картинка, которая то исчезала прежде, чем он мог разглядеть что-либо, то задерживалась до тех пор, пока он не терял надежду когда-либо от неё избавиться. Судя по всему, чёткость и длина видений зависели от эмоций, которые вызывало то, что он видел.

Пытаться избавиться от мыслей было всё равно, что пытаться не думать о розовых слонах. Чем больше усилий он прикладывал, тем больше думал о том, что хотел выбросить из головы. Ему никогда особо не давалась медитация, но сегодня получалось даже хуже, чем обычно. По крайней мере, на миссии всё было не так плохо.

Мысль о Канде тут же принесла самое чёткое видение из всех, что возникали до этого. Лави смотрел на него снизу вверх, а Канда наклонялся над ним… нет, прижимался к нему, их обнаженные тела находились настолько близко, насколько возможно, и, влажные от пота, двигались в едином ритме...

Лави в ужасе попытался вырваться в реальность. Насколько он мог судить, другие его видения оказывались правдивыми, но вот это определенно было ложью. В мире не существовало обстоятельств, при которых он мог представить себя в такой ситуации с Кандой, особенно учитывая, что теперь он становился Ноем. Но видение оказалось настойчивым, оно окутало Лави так, что он начал различать звуки и чувствовать прикосновения, и казалось настолько настоящим, будто всё происходило сейчас, в этот самый миг.

– Лави, – простонал Канда, развеивая все сомнения насчет того, действительно ли он видит их двоих, занимающихся сексом.

В кои-то веки лицо его не выражало недовольство или гнев, а исказилось от удовольствия, настолько граничащего с болью, что разница между ними казалась размытой. Света было мало, но Лави смог разглядеть в глазах напротив намёк на слезы, словно боль перевесила наслаждение.

– Если ты ещё хоть раз… я найду способ... убить тебя...

Лави не был уверен, что именно он не должен делать ещё раз, но не горел желанием узнавать. Он рывком перекатился на бок, стараясь физически выдернуть себя из видения. Что-то острое чиркнуло по незащищенной коже горла, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он захлебнулся кровью.

Затем видение исчезло, вместе с болью и всем остальным, оставив его лежащим в одиночестве в своей постели. Тяжело дыша, Лави попытался собрать мысли воедино, но это никак не удавалось. Ни при каких условиях он и Канда не займутся... да просто никогда, и всё тут!

Но тело явно было несогласно, поскольку горело от неутоленной страсти и желания. В конце концов гормональные всплески восемнадцатилетнего организма не в состоянии подавить даже строгая дисциплина Книжников. Однако никогда ещё он не чувствовал ничего подобного, как будто кончиками пальцев дотронулся до чего-то невероятного, а затем потерял его, оставшись наедине со своими желаниями.

Инстинкт требовал хотя бы закончить начатое, но Лави опасался, что если он так сделает, видение вернётся. Он закрыл глаз и начал вспоминать самые старые хроники скрытой истории, с отчаянием сосредоточившись на них, чтобы не думать больше ни о чём. Его новые возможности открывали перед ним захватывающие картины битв, которые до этого были лишь сухими строчками на пергаменте, и это помогло ему отвлечься до тех пор, пока тело с его потребностями, наконец, не успокоились.

Стук в дверь нарушил его концентрацию. В видении, что пришло мгновением позже, не было необходимости – Лави и так знал, что снаружи находился Книжник: этот стук был ему хорошо знаком. Он быстро натянул повязку, ведь сообщить новости учителю в свой срок было предпочтительнее, чем с порога огорошить открытыми стигматами.

– Да, заходи, – крикнул Лави, кривясь от заново нахлынувшей головной боли.

– Комуи сказал, что ты болен. – Книжник закрыл за собой дверь. Он хмурился, но скорее от раздражения, чем из-за беспокойства. – Ты вообще редко болеешь, и уж тем более не так, как он описал. Что случилось?

Лави открыл рот, но слова застряли в горле, стоило ещё одному видению захватить его. Он лежал на кровати поломанной куклой, пришпиленный к матрацу сотней игл как какая-то бабочка на дощечке. Перевязь упала, и стигматы чётко выделялись на лбу. Изо рта, забираясь в легкие, не давая вдохнуть, текла кровь. Книжник стоял рядом, ещё одна сотня игл Небесного Компаса наготове. На лице его читалось лёгкое разочарование.

– Жаль, столько времени на него потратил, – прошептал Книжник, покачал головой и отвернулся.

Лави вернулся в настоящее, хватая ртом воздух. Книжник всё ещё просто обеспокоенно смотрел на него, а повязка всё ещё надежно скрывала стигматы на лбу.

С содроганием Лави понял, что оказался всего в шаге от самой большой ошибки в своей жизни:

– Не подходи, – вполне убедительно проговорил он охрипшим от страха голосом. – Не хочу, чтобы и ты это подхватил. Я думаю, это какая-то кишечная зараза. Отдохну, и всё пройдет.

– Мне следует проверить уровень твоей ки, – предложил тот, но Лави отрицательно покачал головой.

– Книжник, мне дышать трудно, воздух давит. Не думаю, что выдержу ещё иголки в собственной шкуре, даже если ты будешь очень осторожным. Дай мне пару дней поспать, потом можно будет и осмотром заняться.

Тот минуту колебался, затем всё же кивнул.

– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если я тебе понадоблюсь. И не забывай вести записи, Младший.

– Не забуду, – тихо пообещал Лави, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как Книжник поворачивается к нему спиной. Если старик передумает и настоит на обследовании…

Но Книжник ушел, не сказав больше ни слова. В кои-то веки Лави без зазрения совести использовал свои новые способности, чтобы проследить, как старик уходил по коридору, и не прекращал наблюдение до тех пор, пока не потерял того из виду.

Со вздохом повалившись на подушки, Лави почувствовал, как все мускулы в его теле превратились в желе. Идиот, вот кто он такой. Забыть главный догмат своего клана! У Книжников нет сердца, эмоции и привязанности не должны ни в коей мере мешать их суждениям. Как возрождающийся Ной Лави являлся прямой угрозой Ордену и даже клану Книжников. Шанс на то, что удастся как-то повернуть вспять пробуждение его сущности теперь, когда оно уже началось, были равны нулю. Книжник не будет даже колебаться.

Он ликвидирует угрозу до того, как Лави станет слишком могущественным. И пожалеет только о впустую потраченных на его обучение годах, а также посетует, что теперь придётся искать нового преемника.

Сжавшись под одеялом, Лави обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. Хотелось понять, что же делать дальше. Если действовать согласно постулатам Книжников, то ему следует рассказать всё как можно быстрее. Это разумный шаг, и Книжник будет вправе убить его. Ордену не нужен экзорцист, который в любой момент может перейти на сторону врага. А ведь так и случится, как только Ной в нём наберёт силу.

Выпростав из-под одеяла руку, Лави наощупь нашёл молот, который всегда клал на прикроватную тумбочку в пределах досягаемости. Привычку держать оружие рядом он выработал ещё в то время, когда только получил его в пользование. Вновь забравшись под одеяло, Лави свернулся калачиком и сосредоточил всё внимание на Чистой Силе. Вызывающих головокружение видений в кои-то веки не было.

Вес оружия на ладони был привычным и, казалось, что от него исходили своего рода успокаивающие вибрации. Его Чистая Сила, то, что делало его экзорцистом. Его Чистая Сила…

Резко сев, так, что одеяло сползло с него, Лави уставился на молот. Чистая Сила. Единственная субстанция, способная причинить вред Ною. Когда экзорцист предает свою Чистую Силу, он или она становится безумным монстром, Падшим, и уничтожает всё на своем пути до тех пор, пока не перестанет существовать. Если он стал Ноем, его Чистая Сила должна его отторгнуть, ведь так?

Просто чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё может это, Лави активировал молот, положив его на колени, и заставив принять обычный для боя размер. Оружие охотно отозвалось на его ментальную команду, а когда он запустил второй уровень, знакомое зеленое кольцо послушно замерцало вокруг. Лави дал отбой, даже толком не произнося команды, и молот уменьшился до нормального состояния, оставшись лежать на ладони.

Подняв взгляд, Лави посмотрел на себя в висящее на стене зеркало. Стигматы чётко проглядывались даже сквозь спутанную челку, свежие и красные, подобно открытым ранам, какими они и являлись. У него всё ещё была бледная кожа, а не золотая радужка, но это только вопрос времени. Если верить секретным записям, полное обращение займёт от нескольких дней до нескольких недель.

Откажется ли Чистая Сила от него со временем? Уничтожит ли он её, став Ноем, или прежде она превратит его в Падшего? Все варианты были малоприятными, но всё же привычное ощущение молота в руках каким-то образом успокаивало. Он всё ещё был самим собой, он всё ещё был экзорцистом Лави, по крайней мере, сейчас.

А надолго ли, ещё предстояло узнать.


	3. Chapter 3

Одно Лави знал наверняка: как сильно бы ему ни хотелось спрятаться от всего мира, закрывшись в своей комнате, это ничего не изменит.

Раз за разом прокручивая в голове всё, что ему было известно о Ноях, каждую деталь, каждое их упоминание в скрытой истории, он безуспешно пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. То немногое, что он знал, было, по сути, пересказом пересказа — задокументированные разговоры с людьми, которые знали других людей, видевших начало последнего этапа превращения. Ни одного свидетельства от очевидцев. Похоже, те, кто видел окончание процесса, становились своеобразными, отличными от других акума, слугами Ноев и полностью контролировались ими.

Лави отчаянно нуждался в новой информации. По понятным причинам он не мог обратиться к Книжнику, да и шанс, что тот знал что-то, что ещё не успел передать ему, равнялся нулю. Однако был еще один потенциальный источник информации: сам Чёрный Орден. Лави нужно было лишь дождаться полуночи, чтобы ему не помешали.

Закрыв глаз, он отправился в мысленное путешествие по штаб-квартире, отмечая, где кто находится. Сознательно использовать новые способности было странно, но в то же время захватывающе, правда, пару раз пришлось экстренно ретироваться, наткнувшись на кое-что слишком личное. Наконец почти все улеглись, горизонт был чист.

Быстро одевшись, Лави поспешил в библиотеку, используя свою силу, чтоб не попасться на глаза тем, кто еще бодрствовал. Дважды ему пришлось резко менять курс, но он всё же смог добраться до цели никем не замеченный, и тут же направился в дальнюю секцию, книги которой хранили в себе большую часть сверхсекретных данных.

Доступ ко всем материалам Ордена был одним из условий вступления Книжников в Орден, так что Лави входил в число тех немногих счастливчиков, кто владел ключами от всех секций библиотеки.

Заперев за собой дверь и ещё раз быстро проверив Орден, он убедился, что Комуи спит, старик-Книжник у себя — корпит над записями, а Ривер и Джонни полностью поглощены работой. Шансы на то, что среди ночи им приспичит посетить архив в поисках дополнительных данных, были ничтожно малы.

В помещении привычно пахло пылью и старой бумагой; сделав глубокий вдох, Лави успокоился. Он всегда любил библиотеки: Книжники получали новую информацию, находясь на поле боя и напрямую наблюдая за развитием событий, но для Лави любимой составляющей работы был поиск уже имеющихся сведений. К сожалению, из-за того, что им постоянно приходилось мотаться по всему континенту, выполняя задания, шанс побывать в этой сокровищнице выпадал крайне редко.

Лави нужен был способ замедлить или вовсе остановить превращение, но он не был уверен, что такой вообще существует, и тем более, что запись о нём есть в этой библиотеке. Однако Орден владел кое-какой информацией о Ноях еще до того, как к нему присоединились Книжники, неохотно поделившиеся своими знаниями из скрытой истории, и это давало надежду. Да и, в конце концов, нужно с чего-то начинать, верно?

Проведя рукой по иссушенным временем кожаным переплетам, Лави открыл вытащенную наугад книгу. Ею оказался один из самых ранних сборников записей Ватикана о наблюдениях за акума. Неплохое начало. Прислонившись к стеллажу, он погрузился в чтение.

Неожиданно слова будто повыскакивали со страниц, ожили, воплотились в визуальные образы. Он как наяву увидел наполовину трансформировавшегося акума первого уровня, стоящего перед священником, которому принадлежали записи: человеческая кожа деформировалась, рвалась под воздействием происходящих изменений, а спустя пару мгновений процесс завершился, и его взгляду предстали заряженные пушки. Горожане с криками разбегались кто куда, но большинство спешило укрыться в церкви.

Тщательно сконцентрировавшись, Лави снова смог увидеть на странице призрачный текст на латыни, но хоть тот и соответствовал представшей его глазам картине, это был лишь костяк фактов, сухая выжимка сути. Дальше шли другие записи об акума: где и когда их видели, какими характеристиками, какой мощью они обладают, имелись и безумные теории об их происхождении. Большинство из них были настолько далеки от реальности, что пару раз Лави буквально давился смехом. Павшие ангелы, как же.

Отложив книгу, он вытащил следующую. Теперь в его руках была запись о первом контакте с Чистой Силой — написавший её человек впоследствии стал первым экзорцистом. Занимательно, но в данный момент совершенно бесполезно. Лави с сожалением отложил и эту книгу, пообещав себе прочесть ее позже.

Записи, которые он открывал, были интересны, но не давали никакой нужной информации. Так ему ничего не добиться: времени искать среди сотен книг нужную, полагаясь на удачу, у него не было. Пробежав взглядом по корешкам, Лави решил пойти другим путем. Он мысленно сфокусировался на том, что хочет найти: информацию о семье Ноев, что угодно, имеющее отношение к тому, как и почему происходит превращение.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, возможно, нужная книга должна была засиять или выскочить с полки прямо в руки. Но ничего не происходило. Однако стоило Лави так подумать, как он понял, что, обводя взглядом помещение, всё время останавливается на одном и том же стеллаже.

Он медленно двинулся вперед, сосредоточившись на нём в попытке выделить конкретную книгу. Дрожащими руками снял её с полки, открыл на первой странице.

Ему не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы понять, что он нашел то, что искал. Это была запись пожилого священника — о том, как к нему, изнемогая от боли, пришёл молодой человек со стигматами на лбу. Лави жадно вглядывался в представшие перед ним картины прошлого. Он был свидетелем возрождения Ноя и узнавал этапы, через которые проходил сейчас сам. В какой-то момент запись резко оборвалась, дальше шли чистые страницы, но Лави продолжал видеть происходящее даже после смерти священника.

Поглощенный видением, он не обратил внимания на новые образы, мелькнувшие перед мысленным взором. Не задумываясь, отбросил их в сторону и продолжил наблюдение за превращением Ноя. Звук поворота ключа в замке также остался без внимания.

— Лави? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Требовательный голос Книжника вырвал его из прошлого.

Пойманный врасплох, Лави инстинктивно захлопнул книгу и повернулся к старику. Только сейчас он понял, что не надел бандану — в его намерения не входило попадаться кому-то на глаза, а головная боль могла помешать сосредоточиться на цели.

Глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Книжника, Лави вдруг ясно увидел, как в его грудь вонзаются полдюжины игл. Руки сами дёрнулись вверх, и он успел закрыться книгой, благо, шок замедлил реакцию старика.

— Подожди, — в отчаянии воскликнул Лави, — да послушай ты, чтоб тебя!

— Что-то не похоже, что ты болен. — Книжник прищурился, пристально следя за движениями своего ученика и держа иглы наготове.

— Думаешь, я хотел этого? — Осторожно выглянув из-за книги, Лави подобрался. Оставалось надеяться, что он вовремя увидит все атаки и успеет их отразить — Книжник был чертовски быстр для старика, а Небесный Компас являлся куда более мощным оружием, чем полагало большинство. Лави мог использовать молот, но отчаянно желал, чтобы до этого не дошло.

— Просто стой на месте. — Голос Книжника звучал как приказ. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что должно быть сделано. Пути назад нет.

— Мы этого не знаем! Чёрт тебя подери, старик, мы ничего не знаем о Ноях, кроме полученных через третьи руки огрызков информации! И это в лучшем случае! Возможно, Ной не полностью поглощает человека. У Тики Микка есть друзья среди людей — и они всё ещё живы. Может, я смогу подавлять это в себе и использовать новые силы для Ордена?

Книжник больше не делал попыток напасть, и Лави посмел надеяться, что его слова услышаны.

— Ты не представляешь, что это значит, старая панда! — горячо воскликнул он, взывая к тому, что было важно его наставнику. — Когда я читаю исторические записи, я могу видеть происходящее так, будто нахожусь там. Представь, что это значит для скрытой истории! Наши руки всегда были связаны тем, что мы не можем находиться в нескольких местах одновременно. И Нои почти неуязвимы! Мне больше не нужно волноваться, что вся история Книжников закончится из-за того, что в один прекрасный день я схвачу шальную пулю.

Увлекшись, он слишком низко опустил свой временный щит, но наводнившие разум образы предупредили его об атаке, и он успел отбросить книгу навстречу летящим в него иглам. Книжник на мгновение растерялся, и Лави хватило этой заминки, чтобы выхватить и активировать молот.

— Не делай этого, старик! — умоляюще выкрикнул он. Его Чистая Сила текла в молоте, и он чувствовал её, но ощущение было не таким, как прежде. Легким покалыванием на коже он чувствовал и Чистую Силу Книжника. Даже не задумываясь об этом, он знал, как вернуть чужое оружие в начальную форму, знал с противным тянущим чувством под ложечкой, что немного концентрации — и сможет уничтожить и свою, и чужую Чистую Силу.

Но он не хотел ничего разрушать или убивать. Он просто хотел защитить себя. Лави взмахнул молотом, чтобы блокировать очередную атаку и напал сам — намеренно промахиваясь и желая лишь отвлечь своего учителя. Это было похоже на смертельный танец — и Лави вел, видя каждое движение Книжника до того, как оно было совершено.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — отрезал Книжник, двигаясь вдоль стены и пытаясь пробиться сквозь защиту Лави, — Ной уже контролирует тебя, иначе ты не стал бы так драться со мной.

— Ты прав. Если бы Ной контролировал меня, я не стал бы так с тобой драться. Я бы уже уничтожил свою Чистую Силу и пытался проделать то же с твоей. — Лави развернулся, отразив очередную атаку. Его лучшей защитой всегда было нападение, но он не хотел ненароком ранить старика: тесное пространство помещения не оставляло места для маневров.

— Не усложняй, Лави. Это и так тяжело. — Книжник потянулся к карману куртки. Лави знал, что будет дальше, и без всяких видений.

— Иглы заклинаний: Северный грех!

— Небесная печать: Небесный гром! — одновременно выкрикнул Лави, и его сердце сжалось от боли и сожаления — он не хотел активировать второй уровень. На них тут же обрушился шквал молний, большинство ударили в иглы, сметая их на пол, но некоторые попали прямо в старика, который с криком упал на колени.

Там, где молнии попали в стеллажи, занялось пламя. Книги — бумага и пергамент, хрупкие, иссушенные временем — ярко вспыхнули, огонь быстро распространялся по помещению. Лави замутило: столько копившейся веками информации в одночасье потеряно навсегда — и все из-за него.

Воспользовавшись временной передышкой, он повернулся к выходу, но что-то удержало его на месте. Какое-то давление в голове, рождающее желание…

«Уничтожь», — стучало в висках и расходилось по телу волнами чистой злобы и ненависти. «Экзорцист. Чистая Сила. Уничтожь!».

— Ни за что, — прорычал Лави, осознавая, что происходит. Ной, наконец, обрел достаточно силы, чтобы показать свое присутствие. Лави не собирался следовать его приказам, но оставаться здесь он больше не мог.

Пару секунд провозившись с ключом, он, кашляя, вывалился из хранилища в просторный библиотечный зал, волоча за собой Книжника. Он не хотел, чтобы тот умер в огне, но отпустил его сразу, как они покинули горящее помещение. Пламя будет распространяться дальше, но кто-нибудь обязательно прибежит на шум и запах дыма и поможет ему.

Лави же нужно было выбраться отсюда до того, как это произойдет. Однако прежде пришлось потратить ещё несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы надеть вытащенную из кармана бандану. Он тут же задохнулся от пронзившей боли и пошатнулся. Стигматы не желали быть скрытыми и наказывали его за попытку их спрятать. Но у него не было выбора.

Сопровождавшая его поначалу удача закончилась на середине коридора. Звук грома разбудил людей, и сейчас ему навстречу двигалась группа научных работников, сонно тащившихся позади уверенно шагающего Канды.

— Какого черта происходит?

— Пожар, — тяжело выдохнул Лави. Не задумываясь над собственными действиями, он нырнул в будущее, но увидел лишь боль. — Книжник все еще там, вы должны…

«Чистая Сила. Экзорцист. Уничтожь!» — настаивал Ной, и Лави зашипел себе под нос. Перед ним пронеслась картина того, как Канда нападает на него с Мугеном наперевес, и он едва успел отскочить в сторону — лезвие прошло по краю куртки. Покалывающее жжение на коже сигнализировало о присутствии рядом Чистой Силы — она текла по руке Канды, горела в его груди, связанная с его душой.

— Юу! Что ты делаешь?! — Лави спешно проверил, на месте ли бандана. Учитывая, что голова все еще разрывалась от боли, в этом не было особой необходимости, но других объяснений он не видел. — Почему ты нападаешь на…

И тут он увидел свою руку. Вопрос отпал сам собой. Кожа была серой — лишь ненамного светлее его черных перчаток, ногти тоже потемнели. Вот почему Ной в нём стал так силен — превращение почти завершилось. Лави почувствовал, что близок к истерике. Его глаз всё еще зеленый? Надолго ли? Да есть ли теперь разница? Его нынешнее состояние больше не было секретом.

Канда снова бросился на него, но на этот раз Лави, выхватив молот, блокировал атаку. Он отступил, и Канда последовал за ним, используя любую возможность напасть. Лави никогда не видел, чтобы тот вкладывал столько ярости в каждый удар: даже зная наперед его движения, он едва успевал защищаться.

Теперь нельзя было просто взять и уйти. Будь это Линали или даже Аллен, возможно, ему удалось бы объясниться с ними, но это был Канда — как и Книжник непрошибаемый в своем стремлении стереть его с лица земли.

Сбежавшиеся на шум научные работники беспомощно толпились в стороне, растерянно озираясь, хотя некоторым всё же удалось взять себя в руки достаточно, чтобы оказать помощь Книжнику и начать тушить пожар.

«Протяни руку», — подстёгивал Лави уже знакомый голос. «Коснись их своей силой. Сделай их своими.» Всего одно касание — и враги станут союзниками. Точно так же тот Ной из прошлого поступил со священником.

Лави в ужасе стиснул молот и бросился вперёд. Ему нужно было убраться отсюда, пока не случилось непоправимое. Книжник выживет, а если он потеряет контроль и дотронется до кого-нибудь своей силой Ноя, для них это будет хуже, чем смерть.

Как Лави и рассчитывал, уклоняясь от удара, Канда отпрыгнул в сторону. Молот врезался в стену, оказавшуюся внешней стеной башни, и пробил дыру в тяжелой каменной кладке. Не дожидаясь, пока Канда придёт в себя, Лави ринулся наружу, желая скорее оказаться подальше отсюда.

— Стоять! — Раздался за его спиной яростный крик. Лави почувствовал резкий всплеск Чистой Силы, уже зная, что за этим последует.

— Первая иллюзия: Адские жуки!

Упершись молотом в землю, Лави как мог крепко ухватился за рукоять.

— Расти! Расти! Расти!

Спустя пару мгновений он оказался высоко над землей, зависнув над склоном горы на открытом пространстве. Он мог изменить угол наклона рукояти, чтобы приземлиться, но на это требовалось время, которого у него не было. Жуки Канды имели свой радиус действия, и хотя Лави видел, как тот демонстрирует в воздухе чудеса акробатики, летать он совершенно точно не мог. Так что при достаточном везении у Лави были все шансы остаться в живых.

Вдруг он почувствовал какую-то вибрацию, что-то внизу воздействовало на молот. Лави непонимающе присмотрелся: жуки, ограниченные в дальности атаки, раня себя, налетали на рукоять и пытались раскачать ее. Он крепче сжал кулак, усиливая хватку, и через какое-то время они сдались. Воспользовавшись своей силой, он увидел, как они вернулись к Канде, снова став частью катаны.

Резким, едва заметным глазу движением, Канда полоснул по основанию молота там, где он упирался в землю: Чистая Сила с жутким скрежетом встретилась с себе подобной, ударная волна прошла по всей рукояти. Лави вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что на молоте не осталось ни царапины: Ной или не Ной, он был уверен, что не пережил бы падение с такой высоты.

Когда Канда снова заговорил, Лави слышал его так хорошо, будто стоял от него в двух шагах.

— Это не конец, — поклялся Юу, в его низком голосе звенела сталь. Он смотрел прямо на Лави, и тот видел в его глазах гнев и боль от предательства. Но там было что-то ещё. Сожаление, сокрытое так глубоко, что Лави сомневался, не кажется ли ему.

— Ты прав. — Мягко согласился он. Его грудь — нет, сердце… сжалось от боли, когда он отвернулся. — Далеко не конец, Юу.


	4. Chapter 4

Догадаться, где находится самое пекло, было нетрудно. Первую группу акума Канда встретил почти в двух милях от того места, о котором докладывал искатель. Всего лишь кучка первых уровней – много времени они не заняли. Следующее скопление он повстречал через пару сотен метров прямо по дороге, и ещё одно чуть дальше. Никаких проблем для экзорциста его уровня.

Стоило отметить, что отчет искателя о «бессчетном количестве акума в этом районе» оказался правдивым во всех смыслах. Канда уничтожил четвёртую, на данный момент самую большую группу этих тварей, и нахмурился. Он почти достиг стен города, но то, что количество акума росло по ходу его продвижения, не оставляло сомнений, что в самом городе вряд ли остались люди, которым ещё нужна помощь.

Главным вопросом оставалась причина, по которой такое гигантское скопление тварей располагалось здесь. У Комуи возникла приправленная небольшим сомнением оптимистическая идея, что Сердце наконец найдено. Та самая Чистая Сила, которая объединяла все другие. У Канды в ответ нашлась своя теория, и она не имела никакого отношения к Чистой Силе.

– Экзорцист! – Раздался окрик из гущи деревьев. Канда покрепче сжал Муген. Металлический голос не мог принадлежать человеку. Первые уровни не могли говорить вообще, поэтому можно было смело предположить, что на поле боя, наконец, появился второй уровень. Гигантская птица с острыми, как бритва, крыльями из стали и сине-фиолетовыми от вируса когтями спикировала к нему с верхушки дерева. 

Канда приготовился прыгнуть, чтобы встретить тварь в воздухе, но тут кто-то (или что-то?) вмешалось. К его удивлению, это оказался другой акума, до этого прятавшийся в листве. Он набросился на первого и повалил на землю. 

– Нет! – прошипел новенький. – Господин Ной сказал, что этот может пройти!

Подобное поведение акума только подтверждало теорию Канды. Не влияние Чистой Силы собрало здесь столько тварей. Это был Ной. И судя по всему, они здесь были не первый день. Нои, с которыми экзорцистам уже довелось иметь дело, не задерживались подолгу на одном месте. Однако был один Ной, о котором они совсем ничего не знали.

– Но он убил столько наших! – пророкотал первый акума, отбиваясь крыльями. – Экзорцисты должны быть уничтожены, это приказ Графа!

– Но господин Ной сказал...

Канда не стал дослушивать, что там сказал господин Ной.

– Адские Жуки!

Он послал насекомых из первой иллюзии в сторону акума, прекращая спор раз и навсегда. К его удовольствию, акума взорвались сразу же. Канда быстро осмотрелся, не прибавилось ли ещё противников. Но то ли эти двое были единственными вторыми уровнями, то ли все остальные решили, что выполнять приказ было разумным решением. Не доносилось ни писка, ни шелеста, только листья деревьев легонько покачивались на ветру.

Город встретил его неестественной тишиной. Присутствие здесь акума в большом количестве было очевидным. Обычно города, в которых находились акума, внешне походили на нормальные. Люди спешили по своим делам, от домов к лавкам, работали в поле или в лесу неподалеку. Ловушка для путешественников, не подозревающих о том, что они станут пищей. Но в этом городе не наблюдалось даже намека на нормальность.

Канда несколько раз натыкался на акума второго уровня, но они, побросав свои дела, быстро прятались, как только он появлялся. Не стоило даже пытаться вступить с ними в бой – нужно было поберечь силу для более важной встречи.

Добравшись до церкви, что стояла на холме, Канда остановился и оглянулся. Центр города, по его мнению, самое логически верное место для Ноя, но эти прихвостни Графа не поддавались обычной логике. И если здесь был Лави, тогда... Канда и раньше не особо понимал, что твориться у того в голове. Нечего и говорить о том, чтобы предугадать его действия сейчас.

Наконец, он решил, что играть в прятки не имеет смысла. Пусть лучше противник сам покажется. Перехитрить Лави будет не трудно. Если, конечно, становление Ноем не увеличивало изначальные интеллектуальные способности. Канда набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы привлечь внимание предателя.

– Юу, да не кричи ты! Я здесь.

Канда вздрогнул от неожиданности, судорожно выдохнув весь набранный воздух. Крутанувшись на каблуке, он встал в защитную стойку. Понадобилось мгновение, чтобы обнаружить говорившего. Ной сидел на коньке церкви прямо над ним, и ветер ласково трепал его чёрные волосы, такие неуместные для этого человека, что Канде понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы всё-таки признать Лави. Однако дело было не только в цвете волос и кожи: Лави смотрел на него двумя жёлтыми глазами. Канда никогда не видел его без повязки, и без неё перемена была ещё разительнее.

– Да я это, я. – Улыбнулся Лави. – Знаю, выгляжу иначе. Я ждал тебя с тех пор, как предвидел твое появление три дня назад. И уже весь извелся тут. Думал, ты будешь быстрее. Я ещё не сильно хорошо разбираюсь в том, насколько близко то будущее, что я вижу.

Канда слегка опешил. Он получил отчет о происходящем и отправился в путь из Главного штаба два дня назад. Каким образом Лави мог знать о его приходе до этого? Впрочем, он мог заметить искателя и догадаться, что в этот город будет немедленно отправлен экзорцист.

Решив не размениваться на слова, Канда быстро атаковал без замаха, рассчитывая на эффект неожиданности. Однако Лави слишком хорошо знал его стиль боя.

– Первая иллюзия: Адские жуки!

Насекомые прошли навылет прямо сквозь парапет. Часть черепицы отвалилась, но Лави перепрыгнул на крышу ближайшего дома буквально за секунду до этого. 

– Вообще-то, это бесполезно, – сообщил он. – Я вижу твои действия до того, как ты о них вообще задумываешься. Тебе меня не достать. 

– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – рыкнул Канда. Призвав жуков назад в катану, он ударил в прыжке. В то же мгновение лезвие уперлось в молот Лави. Канда замер, пораженный увиденным.

Лави легко отпрыгнул на приличное расстояние и привычным жестом забросил молот на плечо. Было что-то абсолютно неправильное и оскорбительное в том, что активированную Чистую Силу держал в руках человек из семьи Ноев. 

– Какого хрена она до сих пор отзывается тебе? – тут же потребовал разъяснений Канда.

– Если прекратишь пытаться пошинковать меня и соизволишь поговорить, я всё расскажу. Я знаю, ты никогда меня особо не любил, но... – Лави на мгновение запнулся. На щеках у него внезапно заиграл румянец, но, тряхнув головой, он продолжил: 

– Ладно, проехали. Я тебе вот что скажу: я не хочу с тобой драться.

– Ты Ной, я экзорцист. Нам не о чем говорить. – Прорычал Канда. Он начал обходить противника по дуге, чтобы улучить момент и ударить, но Лави подстраивался под каждое его движение. Немигающий взгляд жёлтых глаз нервировал.

– Я Ной и экзорцист одновременно, как тебе подобная тема для разговора? Ты же сам видишь – я всё ещё могу использовать свою Чистую Силу. – Лави потряс молотом для пущей достоверности. – И я до сих пор не стал Падшим. Только мне интересно, почему?

Канда проигнорировал его вопрос, и указал лезвием Мугена на парочку акума второго уровня.

– Зачем ты собрал вокруг себя всю эту орду? 

Акума выглянули из-за ближайшей крыши, явно интересуясь битвой. Поняв, что их заметили, они тут же попрятались обратно. Канда не послал за ними Адских Жуков, решив заняться ими позже. Главный противник был перед ним, и нужно было сосредоточить на нём все имеющиеся силы и возможности.

– Слышал о скоплениях акума где-то ещё? О нападениях на города неподалеку? Об исчезновениях экзорцистов и искателей?

– Нет, потому что здесь явно собрались акума со всей страны.

– Вот именно, со всей. – Лави был явно доволен собой. 

Канда уставился на него в недоумении. 

– Ты перебил кучу людей и думаешь, я тебя пощажу?

– Что? Нет! – На лице Лави удивление и шок сменились раздражением. – Чёрт возьми, я не создавал всех этих акума! Этот город уже был обречен, и именно поэтому я решил здесь обосноваться. Мне нужно было место, в котором я мог бы учиться управлять своей силой без возможности кого-нибудь покалечить. Плюс, пока все акума здесь, они не охотятся где-то в настоящих городах на невинных людей.

В этом была какая-то логика, признал про себя Канда. Логика, присущая Лави, но…

– И почему я должен тебе верить?

– О, да…– Лави на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто бы в раздражении, а затем резко ушел в сторону.

Канда развернулся, рубанув Мугеном в то место, откуда должна была прийти атака. Но Лави уже изменил направление движения. Зацепившись за край парапета, он оттолкнулся от него и приближался совсем с другой стороны. Канда атаковал снова, но Лави опять ушёл из-под удара, обогнув лезвие катаны как вода огибает препятствие.

Он бил снова и снова, но ни один удар не находил цели. Не удавалось даже вынудить Лави использовать свой молот. Он просто уклонялся и уходил от атак, будто танцуя. Все было без толку.

– Прекрати играться! – рыкнул Канда. Решив застать Лави врасплох, он прыгнул, но переоценил себя. Мгновенного замешательства хватило, чтобы почувствовать тяжесть молота на спине и укол чего-то острого, упирающегося в шею.

Рукоять молота Лави имела весьма острый конец, что раньше как-то ускользало от его внимания.  
Канда замер, глубоко дыша, ожидая завершающего удара.

– Я с тобой не играюсь. Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что доказать. – Голос Лави звучал как-то устало, даже  
отчаянно. Канда рискнул оглянуться через плечо. Одно движение молота могло перебить ему спину, но руки у Лави даже не дрожали. Что удивляло больше всего, так это взгляд жёлтых глаз, полный скорби и сожаления. 

– Юу, если бы я хотел убить тебя, ты бы даже к городу не подошел. Если мы не закончим драку, я могу нечаянно поранить тебя. Вместо этого мы можем поговорить. 

В обычной ситуации Канда всё равно продолжил бы отчаянно спорить. Но сейчас его соперником являлся совсем не тот экзорцист, которого он знал и с которым раньше сражался.

– Хорошо, я слушаю. 

– Я всё ещё я, – тихо произнес Лави. Слабая надежда немного смягчила печальное выражение его лица. – Юу, я всё ещё на вашей стороне. Ной, он… ну скажем так, настойчивый. Но он явно выбрал не того человека. Он даже не представляет, с кем связался. Мы, Книжники, довольно упрямы. Я могу его контролировать, я в этом уверен. И… 

Лави внезапно замер, а затем быстро выбросил руку с молотом в блоке, защищаясь от пришедшей сверху атаки. Если бы не инстинкты, которые никогда не подводили Канду, он бы подумал, что это всё-таки какая-то ловушка. Но инстинкты кричали о новой, более серьезной опасности, и она исходила совсем не от Ноя. Развернувшись и вновь подняв Муген в защитном движении, Канда замер. Было невозможно принять за человека медленно спускающуюся к ним фигуру. Тело Тысячелетнего Графа, носившего личину клоуна, было огромным, гротескным, неизменная широкая улыбка больше смахивала на оскал. 

Акума тут же повыскакивали из укрытий и с радостью окружили своего господина.

– А я всё думал, когда же ты появишься. – Голос Лави не выдавал и тени эмоций.

– Приношу глубочайшие извинения за задержку. – Солнце бликовало на очках, мешая разглядеть глаза Графа. – Столько забот, столько хлопот. Ну, ты в курсе.

– Ты…

Канда с яростью повернулся к Ною. Всё-таки это было ловушкой, и Лави просто тянул время, дожидаясь прихода Графа! Рыча от досады на себя, Канда нанёс удар.

Лави даже не глянул в его сторону. Просто поставил блок молотом, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Графом.

– Юу, тебе лучше уйти. – Голос у Лави был настолько тусклым и монотонным, что Канда даже не сразу его признал. Недавно мерцающие надеждой жёлтые глаза тоже выглядели пустыми, под ними залегли глубокие линии, как будто от сильной боли. Вдобавок Канда заметил, что Лави напрягся так, что мгновенно вспотел.

– Тебе здесь не место, у нас с Графом дела, тебя не касающиеся. 

– Я бы так не сказал, – хмыкнул тот, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно. – Ты собрал впечатляющую армию, но нужно и собственных слуг учиться делать. Очень символично, если твое первое творение будет бывшим товарищем и экзорцистом. Что скажешь?

– Да, символично, символично, Леро! Сделай его одним из нас, Леро! – Зонтик с тыквой на конце, служащий Графу средством передвижения, парил в воздухе за его плечом и маньячно улыбался.

– Тебе бы такое понравилось, да? – спросил Лави. – Спорю, ты прямо со смеху покатываешься от одной только мысли о том, чтобы иметь в своих рядах Ноя, который и экзорцист, и Книжник. Прямо золотая находка. Конечно, если ты сможешь меня переманить. 

Лави, наконец, улыбнулся, но это была не его обычная беззаботная усмешка. Эта улыбка обещала боль и разрушения каждому, кто встанет на пути.

– Да никаких «если», – медленно и театрально печально покачав гигантской головой, произнес Граф. – Мой бедный мальчик. Бедный ребенок! Нет смысла в сопротивлении. Тебе не победить. Боль пройдёт, стоит только…

Внезапно столп красного пламени закрутился вокруг Графа, и на крыше отчетливо проступила огненная печать молота. Голос Лави прозвучал чётко, такой же лишенный эмоций, как и вовремя их разговора:

– Огненная печать.

Пламя во всю силу закружилось вокруг Графа, дикое и необузданное. С полдюжины акума рядом вспыхнули мгновенно, а те, что находились дальше, с криками поспешили спрятаться. 

– Адские жуки! – Канда послал насекомых в самый центр пламени. Им не был страшен огонь; а ему хотелось удостовериться, что от Графа точно ничего не останется.

Препятствия на их пути не оказалось, и Канда даже понадеялся, что с Графом покончено, но Лави тряхнул головой и отозвал печать. 

– Так просто не получится, Юу. Я знал, что ничего не выйдет. Но шокированное выражение его лица того стоило.

Лави обернулся, и Канда проследил его взгляд: Граф стоял на соседней крыше, целый и невредимый. А вот Леро не был таким удачливым: согнувшись пополам, он отчаянно дул на свой горящий кончик, пытаясь сбить огонь. Тот, однако, только раздувался сильнее, пока Граф наконец не затушил дымящийся участок большим пальцем.

Его широкая улыбка никуда не делась, как и ощущение опасности в воздухе.

– Ну что за грубость, – отчитал их Граф обманчиво мягким голосом.

– Да у меня всегда были проблемы с манерами, – ответил Лави, закидывая молот на плечо и дерзко улыбаясь. – И с выполнением приказов как-то тоже. Не думаю, что твои, да и Ноя, будут особо отличаться.

– Ты только пытаешься отстрочить неизбежное, – пожал плечами Граф.

– Может да, а может, нет, – ответил Лави. – В любом случае, пока что я считаю, что моя сила больше пригодиться Ордену, чем вам.

Граф на это поманил его ручкой, но Лави ударил в ответ, задев при этом трёх акума, что пытались под шумок подобраться к ним поближе. 

– Ты не можешь причинить мне вреда. Я тоже не могу тебя убить, так что у нас ничья. Катись-ка ты по своим делам, а меня оставь в покое, ладно?

– Я не могу причинить тебе вреда? – хмыкнув, переспросил Граф. – О, не соглашусь.

Огромный меч возник в его руке будто из ниоткуда, и в то же мгновение Граф нацелил его на Канду. Не ожидая такого, тот с криком отскочил назад, ставя блок Мугеном, но нехорошее предчувствие говорило, что этого будет недостаточно.

Лави вклинился между ними, расставив руки и с вызовом глядя на Графа. Тот остановил атаку и просто опустил меч.

– Думаешь, я и этого не предвидел? – спросил Лави презрительно. – Я Ной Предвидения, и пока я жив, не дам ни одному экзорцисту погибнуть от твоей или других Ноев руки. От меня не спрячешься.

– Пф. – Если Граф и был впечатлен дерзкой речью Лави, то по его нечеловеческому лицу было не заметно. – Вечно сопротивляться у тебя не выйдет. И чем дольше ты это делаешь, тем сложнее и больнее тебе будет конце. Пока что ладно, гуляй. Когда ты придёшь в себя окончательно, это будет мне только на руку.

Схватив Леро, он взмыл в небо, и, гогоча, исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. На крыше остались лишь двое экзорцистов да останки пылающих акума. Вкупе с повреждениями вокруг это было единственным напоминанием того, что здесь только что произошла стычка.

– Ну? – устало спросил Лави, повернувшись к Канде. – Нужны ещё доказательства?

– То, что ты об этом спрашиваешь, как-то не прибавляет уверенности в том, что это не инсценировка. – Говоря это, Канда смотрел только на молот. – Ты и вправду думал, что станешь Падшим?

Лави пожал плечами.

– Я стал Ноем, отчего же Чистой Силе не уничтожить меня? При условии, что я не уничтожу её первым, конечно. Но в любом случае, пока у меня есть молот, ты можешь быть уверен, что я на вашей стороне. Так?

Канда встретил его взгляд, стараясь не кривиться от того, насколько нечеловеческими были глаза. Но, несмотря на непривычный цвет и, если уж говорить начистоту, непривычную серьезность, в них легко читались эмоции Лави. Боль, печаль, гнев… и надежда. Отчаянная надежда того, кто загнан в угол и кому нечего терять; того, кто не до конца верит в то, что выживет.

Может ли Канда доверять Лави? Притом, что всё это может быть просто обманом? Сможет ли он убедить других?

Однако речь также шла и о Чистой Силе. Она не была обманом, заставить её работать на себя просто невозможно. Лави был прав: если бы он предал Орден, Чистая Сила отвергла бы его. Наверняка.

– Если когда-нибудь настанет день, когда ты нас предашь, станешь Падшим или уничтожишь свою Чистую Силу, – сощурившись, произнес Канда, – клянусь Мугеном, я собственноручно тебя убью.

Лави ответил ему подобием своей кривой ухмылки, хотя на лице у него читалось напряжение.

– Я знаю, Юу. И рассчитываю на это.


	5. Chapter 5

Все попытки Лави придумать, как бесконфликтно провести предстоящие переговоры, окончились ничем. Противостояние было неизбежно. Благодаря своим новым способностям он мог видеть исход своих планов, но в обратную сторону это не работало: как достичь нужного результата, они не показывали. Приходящие в голову варианты в итоге заканчивались одинаково: вернуться в Орден тихо и мирно у него не выйдет, Книжник ещё в библиотеке ясно дал это понять.

Лифт всё ехал и ехал, Лави казалось, они никогда не достигнут нужного этажа. Стоять спокойно он не мог и постоянно крутил в руках молот, стараясь не обращать внимания на цвет кожи и ногтей. Превращение полностью завершилось, метка стала чёрной и больше не кровоточила, даже если он закрывал её. Головная боль ушла, желудок тоже перестал беспокоить, однако взамен Лави был вынужден днём и ночью слушать настойчивый шёпот Ноя. Он постепенно привыкал игнорировать бесконечный поток злости и ненависти, но это было непросто.

– Ты что, не можешь хотя бы сейчас выглядеть как человек? – не удержался от упрёка Канда, сверля Лави взглядом. Это не было чем-то новым, Канда не сводил с него глаз с тех самых пор, как ушёл Граф. Лави знал, что прошлой ночью он не спал, поддерживая костер и «ведя наблюдение», а учитывая, что предложение бодрствовать по очереди было отвергнуто, вряд ли он «наблюдал» что-то за пределами их стоянки.

– Не знаю, могу, наверное. – Лави прокрутил уменьшенный молот вокруг пальца. – Но смысл? Пусть лучше увидят всё своими глазами.

– Я надеялся, мы сможем поговорить с Комуи, не привлекая внимания, – недовольно проворчал Канда.

Лави поймал свой молот и неверяще посмотрел на него.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я могу скрыть такое? Меня не было неделю. И ты на полном серьёзе сообщаешь мне, что за это время не ходило никаких слухов о пожаре?

– Я не интересуюсь сплетнями. – Канда повел плечами, явно чувствуя себя некомфортно. – Кажется, слышал что-то, но это всего лишь слухи, никаких доказательств.

– Скоро будут. – Лави вздохнул, сконцентрировавшись на месте назначения. Они почти добрались до нужного этажа, и, похоже, без зрителей им не обойтись. – Там четыре экзорциста и почти два десятка учёных. Не важно, как я выгляжу, Книжник не позволит мне разгуливать по Ордену.

– Что? – Канда поражённо дёрнулся, бросив взгляд наверх. – Какого чёрта ты молчал? Откуда они узнали, что мы идем?

– Наверное, увидели через камеры. Я не хотел волновать тебя понапрасну. – Лави расправил плечи и одёрнул куртку. Он старался выглядеть беззаботно и думал, что у него неплохо получается. Выдавала его лишь мёртвая хватка на рукояти молота, но этого никто не заметит.

– Давай, Юу, улыбочку! Мы приехали.

Тихий звонок оповестил, что они на месте, двери открылись. Книжник стоял во главе толпы с Небесным Компасом наготове и, судя по его виду, единственной причиной, по которой Лави ещё не был нашпигован иглами, было нежелание задеть Канду, пусть тот и восстанавливался с нечеловеческой скоростью. 

За ним, рассредоточившись, стояли Аллен, Линали и Крори, став живым щитом всем неспособным сражаться. По мерцанию сапог Линали и бегающим по плечу Аллена искрам Чистой Силы, было ясно, что они готовы к битве, в отличие от Крори, выглядевшего как потерявшийся щенок. Лави не был акума, он был просто угрозой Ордену – Крори, похоже, не знал, что с этим делать.

Едва взглянув на Лави, Линали шумно втянула воздух и закрыла лицо руками, отвернувшись. Аллен, напротив, не отвёл глаз, даже когда успокаивающе положил свою человеческую руку ей на плечо. На его лице ясно читались горе и жалость.

– Ты вообще думаешь, что делаешь? – рявкнул Книжник. – Уже и Канду обратил? Зачем ты пришёл сюда?

Лави с удивлением понял, что в голосе учителя нет ни капли печали или сожаления, и это задело его так же сильно, как реакция Линали. Похоже, она считала его чем-то отвратительным. Даже жалость Алена была как соль на рану. Лави ждал такой реакции, но оказался к ней не готов: сердце больно сжалось.

Он прочистил онемевшее горло, однако Канда его опередил.

– Что значит «обратил»? – выплюнул он. – Если бы он сделал из меня акума, сработала бы сигнализация. А если ты о том, что я могу предать Орден по собственному желанию, тебе лучше подумать ещё раз, старик!

– Тогда почему он все ещё жив? Или хотя бы не связан? – Книжник кивнул на Лави.

– Потому что я тебе не грёбаный пленник, Старая панда. И не угроза для Ордена. – Лави порадовался, что голос звучит ровно. – Именно это я пытался донести до тебя той ночью в библиотеке. Я не безумный монстр, которого контролирует Ной, я всё ещё я, только с новыми способностями, которые могут стать неоценимой помощью Ордену. Мы проигрываем эту войну, почему бы не воспользоваться шансом переломить ход событий?

– Мы действительно потеряли слишком много людей и Чистой Силы, – задумчиво произнес Комуи. – Всё, что поможет нам хотя бы уравновесить силы, имеет значение.

– Почему мы должны ему верить? – требовательно спросил один из учёных. Лави не слишком хорошо его знал, но заметил, как Джонни и Ривер неохотно кивнули, соглашаясь.

– Я ручаюсь за него, вот почему. – Отрезал Канда, его ладонь легла на рукоять Мугена. – Он уже уяснил, что я убью его, как только замечу хоть малейший признак того, что он нас предал. Все, кто сомневается в моей преданности Ордену, могут сказать мне об этом прямо сейчас. 

Он пристально посмотрел на Книжника.

Тот засунул руки в рукава и, не обращая внимания на Канду, впился взглядом в Лави.

– Может, тебе и удалось запудрить мозги Канде, но я как никто другой знаю, сколь ловко тебе удается дурачить людей. «Лави» не настоящий и никогда не был настоящим, так что не сомневаюсь, ты сможешь разыгрывать этот спектакль и дальше.

В толпе раздались пораженные шепотки, Лави мысленно ругнулся. Этот старикашка не нашел лучшего момента… 

– Все носят маски, и нам с тобой это известно лучше всех. Но есть кое-что, чему вы все можете верить, невзирая на то, хороший ли я актер. 

Он вытянул руку, увеличил молот, так чтобы тот упёрся в землю, и поставил сверху ногу. 

– Моя Чистая Сила. Я не разрушил её, и она не обернулась против меня.

Книжника это не впечатлило, но остальные, похоже, задумались. Все слышали слухи о том, что бывает с экзорцистами, предавшими её.

– Это правда. – Просиял Аллен. Он деактивировал свою Чистую Силу и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, с улыбкой протянул Лави руку. – Прости, что сомневался в тебе.

– Забей, я бы поступил так же. – Лави помотал головой и легко провёл по протянутой ладони кончиками пальцев. Он не рискнул пойти на большее, боясь, что его снова захлестнут видения. Сейчас он лучше контролировал свою силу, но лучше – не значит полностью.

– Видите? Я говорила, что он не предавал нас! – воскликнула сквозь слёзы Линали и послала ему улыбку. Она выглядела так, будто часто плакала в последнее время, и хоть превращение в Ноя не было его выбором, Лави почувствовал себя гадко. Шагнув вперед, Линали встала рядом с Алленом, и Крори последовал за ней.

– Я тоже верю в Лави, – сказал он. – Он всегда хорошо ко мне относился – с того самого момента, как мы поняли, что не являемся врагами. Он никогда не держал на меня зла, и я поступлю так же.

Теперь только один экзорцист выбивался из их шеренги. Книжник с отвращением оглядел молодняк. 

– Потом пеняйте на себя. Впустил в дом змею – не удивляйся, когда она укусит.

– У него не будет и шанса. – Снова отрезал Канда. – Я уже сказал, что убью его, как только почувствую, что что-то не так.

– Ну, на том и порешим! – просиял Комуи, хлопнув в ладоши. – Канда за него отвечает. Возражения?

Один за другим собравшиеся помотали головами.

– Я рад, что ты снова с нами. – Улыбнулся Ривер, и эта тёплая улыбка могла обмануть кого угодно, но не Лави. Книжник тренировал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы он ясно видел спрятанный за радушием страх. Несмотря на это, ему удалось улыбнуться в ответ, пусть и с едва заметной горечью.

– А я-то как рад! Уж поверьте мне! – Лави похлопал Аллена по плечу и подмигнул Линали. – Как я могу уйти из Ордена? Здесь же самая прекрасная девушка в Европе!

Вместо того, чтобы как обычно закатить глаза и стукнуть его, Линали вздрогнула и отшатнулась. Она быстро взяла себя в руки, но не смогла полностью скрыть испуг за улыбкой.

– Извини. Ты просто… Выглядишь совсем по-другому, мне нужно привыкнуть.

«Это не важно», – твердо сказал себе Лави. Реакция Линали, отречение учителем, подозрения учёных – ничего из этого не имеет значения. Может, он и потеряет статус Книжника, если старик так решит, но большую часть жизни он провёл как один из них. У Книжников нет сердца, им не позволено переживать, привязываться. Он просто отбросит эти чувства, как отбрасывал раньше, и тогда останется лишь…

Убей. Экзорцист. Чистая Сила. Уничтожь! 

Лави побледнел и быстро переключился на другие мысли. Лучше чувствовать боль от того, как сторонится его Линали, чем слушать, как внутри в поисках способа завладеть его сознанием скребётся Ной. Лави больше не был свободен от эмоций, и уже никогда не будет снова, поэтому, возможно, даже к лучшему, что теперь он вряд ли станет следующим Книжником. Лишить себя человеческих чувств означало приблизиться к Ною. 

– Что ж! Полагаю, мы закончили! – воскликнул он нарочито бодро, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. – Акума – та ещё компания, весь город гудел как улей. Разделаться с ними перед уходом было настоящим праздником. Теперь я хочу нормальной еды. И горячий душ. И чистую одежду, чёрт побери.

– Тут ты прав, она тебе необходима, – неуклюже пошутил Джонни, и остальные неловко рассмеялись. Это было слабым отголоском искреннего смеха, сближавшего их раньше, но хоть что-то для начала.

– Значит, встретимся в столовой, когда приведёте себя в порядок, – твердо сказал Аллен, глядя на Лави с Кандой.

– Только попробуй съесть всё без нас! – шутливо пригрозил ему Лави, заработав уже более искреннюю улыбку.

– Ничего не обещаю! Так что вам лучше поторопиться. Линали, ребята, пойдем! Джерри, наверное, места себе не находит, решив, что мы все пропустим обед.

Глядя им вслед, Лави думал о том, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они смогут снова смотреть ему в глаза. Даже Аллен больше смотрел на чёрные стигматы. Будучи Книжником, Лави всегда оставался лишь наблюдателем, посторонним даже в толпе, но он никогда не чувствовал это так остро, как в тот момент, когда Линали отшатнулась от него. 

– Ну? Так и будешь стоять тут весь день? – Канда прошёл мимо, бросив на него раздраженный взгляд. Вот у кого не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы смотреть на Лави, и это было довольно забавно. Конечно, в распоряжении Канды было два дня, чтобы привыкнуть к его внешнему виду, но он без тени страха смотрел ему в глаза с самого начала.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что фактически привязал себя ко мне на долгий срок? – Лави последовал за ним.

– Что? Ещё не хватало. – Канда, кажется, пришел в ужас от подобной перспективы, и Лави весело фыркнул.

– Разве ты не слышал, как Комуи сказал, что ты за меня отвечаешь? Только это и помогло остановить возражения. Они доверяют тебе, зная, что ты сделаешь всё, что потребуется. Но как ты остановишь меня, вздумай я напасть на них, если будешь за тридевять земель на миссии?

Канда застыл. 

– Чёрт, я не это имел в виду. Я не думал… – Его внутренние метания отражались у него на лице. Он пытался найти какое-нибудь разумное объяснение, почему ему нет нужды быть надсмотрщиком новоявленного Ноя, чтобы защитить от него Орден.

Или, возможно, защитить его от Ордена, но Лави очень надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Книжник, кажется, пустил ситуацию на самотек, следуя собственному правилу не вмешиваться в историю.

– Прости, Юу. Поверь мне, я тоже не в восторге от того, что ко мне приставили няньку. – Лави пожал плечами. – Но от нас всё равно ничего не зависит.

– Хн. – Выражение лица Канды всё сказало за него.

Душевые Ордена были общими, но кабинки отделялись друг от друга тонкими деревянными стенками. Собранная в резервуаре на крыше дождевая вода стекала вниз через множество небольших отверстий в секции потолка, и обрушивалась на решившего принять душ настоящим ливнем, что неизменно приводило Лави в совершеннейший восторг. Однако самым замечательным было то, что благодаря передовым технологиям, доступным Ордену, температура воды регулировалась. 

Говоря о заполненном акума городе, Лави не шутил насчёт плохой компании. Их не заботила чистота, поэтому всюду была высохшая кровь убитых. Да и самому Лави большую часть времени было не до личной гигиены – превозмогая боль, он боролся за свой рассудок. Единственное, что он успел до прибытия Канды – ополоснуться ледяной водой из колодца. 

Так что теперь Лави с остервенением тёрся мочалкой, пока в какой-то момент его не поразило неприятное осознание того, что он пытается смыть не грязь, а свой новый цвет кожи. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Он уже показался всем, теперь никто не скажет, что он пытается что-то скрыть, а значит, можно снова выглядеть собой.

Рассудив, что раз получается у других Ноев, получится и у него, Лави закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своем обычном облике. Рыжие волосы, яркие зелёные глаза и характерная для рыжих бледная кожа. Самое главное – бледная кожа; он так устал от тёмно-серого цвета.

Открыв глаза, Лави понял, что всё получилось, и выдохнул с облегчением. Для полной уверенности нужно было посмотреться в зеркало, но то, что он видел без него, вернулось к норме. Даже лоб снова был гладким. Ухмыльнувшись, Лави запрокинул голову и, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться под горячими струями воды.

– Быстрее, иначе останешься здесь один, и плевать, понравится это остальным или нет. – Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Канды. – Я тоже хочу есть. Что ты там возишься?

Уголки губ Лави сами собой скользнули вверх. Как тут удержаться от подколки?

– М-м? Просто хочу получить максимум удовольствия от принятия душа, – промурлыкал он, понизив голос и добавив в него хрипотцы.

– Что?! – Канда задохнулся от шока, и Лави тихо рассмеялся.

Потянув за рычаг, закрывающий отверстия в потолке, он перебрал то, что осталось от его одежды, и решил, что больше не наденет эти лохмотья. Обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер, прихватил второе, чтобы вытереть свои наконец-то вновь рыжие волосы и отдёрнул занавеску, усмехнувшись, когда заинтересованный взгляд Канды пару раз прошелся по его телу. 

– Ну как? Всё в порядке? – Лави продолжал улыбаться.

Мгновение Канда просто смотрел на него, растерявшись. Его одежда была не в столь плачевном состоянии, поэтому он был в брюках. Голые плечи укрывало полотенце, с распущенных длинных волос капала вода. 

Канда открыл рот, но Лави уже не слышал, что он говорит: его захлестнуло очередное видение. Хотя «видение» – не совсем подходящее слово, это было больше тактильное ощущение. Канда снова нависал над ним, но в этот раз Лави чувствовал, как с каждым движением бёдер по его обнаженному телу скользят шелковые пряди волос, будто тысячи рук ласкают его чувствительную кожу. Вздрогнув, он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать тихий стон.

– Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

Резкий тон диссонировал с картинкой, которую видел Лави, поэтому выдернул его из видения. С выдохом он вернулся в реальность. Канда прожигал его взглядом, но за исходящим от него раздражением Лави чувствовал тень беспокойства. Как долго он стоял здесь, уставившись в никуда, погружённый в пришедшие образы?

Ну хорошо, уставившись на Канду. Кровь прилила к щекам, и Лави потряс головой. 

– Я… Всё в порядке! Извини. Просто задумался на секунду. Что ты говорил?

Канда нахмурился, и Лави мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот не стал допытываться о произошедшем. На пути в Орден Канда научился замечать признаки того, что у него было видение, но перестал спрашивать об этом после нескольких попыток. Оставалось надеяться, что и в этот раз он не станет настаивать на объяснениях.

– Я сказал, что ты пропустил один глаз. – Канда указал на правый глаз Лави. – Он всё ещё жёлтый.

– Да? Странно. – Лави нахмурился. Он подошел к одному из висящих на стене зеркал и протёр его уголком полотенца. Левый глаз был зелёным, но правый действительно остался жёлтым.

Хорошенько сконцентрировавшись, он представил изменения, но как ни старался, цвет не менялся. Лави попробовал ради эксперимента вернуть жёлтый цвет левому глазу – и всё сработало, но очередная попытка вернуть себе полный человеческий облик вновь не увенчалась успехом.

– Чёрт. – Вздохнув, он прекратил попытки. – Только я снова начал наслаждаться полнотой восприятия... 

Он достал из куртки глазную повязку и бросил одежду в ближайшую корзину для белья. Повязка была не такой грязной, благо, он не носил её в последнее время.

– Всё равно без неё ты выглядел странно, – хмуро пробормотал Канда, стараясь на него не смотреть. – Очередное напоминание, что что-то изменилось. Зачем ты вообще её носил, если она тебе не нужна?

– А кто сказал, что не нужна? – Лави ухмыльнулся. – Будешь хорошо себя вести, как-нибудь расскажу.

– Так и пойдешь в столовую в полотенце? – сухо поинтересовался Канда, когда Лави направился к выходу.

– Не, сначала за новой… чёрт. – Лави пошатнулся, когда его голову наводнили образы. – Чёрт! Даже не подумал об этом!

– Что? – Канда выглядел встревоженным. – Что ты видел?

– Похоже, всё-таки придётся идти так, – признал Лави, и хоть он старался выглядеть бодро, поникшие плечи его выдавали. 

– И спать теперь негде… Я ведь жил с Книжником. Идти к нему за вещами – явно не лучшая идея. – Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, он потёр грудь, вздрогнув от воспоминания, как туда вонзились иглы. В этот раз старик не пытался его убить, но отлично знал, куда бить, чтобы причинить самую сильную боль. – Возможно, он вообще уже всё выбросил.

Канда скривился. Даже со своими новыми способностями Лави не смог предсказать его следующие слова. 

– Ладно. Можешь надеть что-нибудь моё. У нас почти одинаковый размер. 

Лави, разинув рот, уставился на него во все глаза.

– Что? – Наверное, послышалось.

– Второй раз повторять не буду, – раздраженно припечатал Канда, прежде чем выйти из душевой. Ошеломлённому Лави оставалось лишь последовать за ним.

– Эм-м… – Он пытался придумать, как бы повежливее поинтересоваться у Канды, какого чёрта он с ним так мил. Ну, мил для Канды, конечно. Будь это кто другой, Лави счёл бы, что его жалеют, а это последнее, чего ему хотелось. Однако он очень сомневался, что действиями Канды руководила жалость.

– Спать можешь остаться в столовой, мне всё равно. – Юу распахнул дверь в свою комнату. – Где угодно, только не здесь.

Лави не удержался от того, чтобы в красках представить, к чему может привести их совместное проживание, если Канде придётся на это пойти. Собственно, ему даже представлять не пришлось – полдюжины возможных вариантов будущего сами пронеслись перед глазами. Почти ничего хорошего. Хотя парочка… 

«Неужели такое правда возможно?» – тихо пробормотал Лави себе под нос, снова покраснев.

– Что возможно? – Канда бросил ему брюки и рубашку, которая была ему немного велика, а значит, Лави должна была прийтись впору.

– Ничего! – торопливо ответил Лави, краснея сильнее. Ни за что на свете он не скажет Канде об этих видениях. – Говорю, мы поубиваем друг друга, если будем жить вместе. Здесь полно свободных комнат, попрошу у Комуи выделить мне какую-нибудь. И неплохо бы пройтись по магазинам…

– Книжник отнесся ко всему равнодушнее, чем я ожидал, – заметил Канда, пока они одевались. Лави старался не смотреть на него, боясь, что один взгляд на обнажённое тело вызовет очередной шквал тех образов. – Он твой учитель, он вырастил тебя. Но выглядит скорее злым, чем расстроенным.

– Потому что он скорее зол, чем расстроен, – подтвердил Лави. – Ничего другого и ждать не стоило, хотя в глубине души я всё же надеялся. 

«И не думал, что меня это так заденет». – Эту мысль он решил оставить при себе.

– Быть Книжником – значит оставаться беспристрастным в любой ситуации. Не пойми неправильно, Юу, мы не испытываем друг к другу никаких тёплых чувств и никогда не испытывали. Он мой учитель, вот и всё. 

Канда долго не отвечал, и Лави, наконец, повернулся к нему: тот собирал волосы в свой обычный хвост. Естественно, он хмурился, но понять, что происходит в его голове, было невозможно.

– Ваши отношения меня не касаются. – Наконец нарушил молчание Канда. – Но ты получил разрешение вернуться в Орден, и если он попытается предпринять что-то против тебя – это коснётся меня напрямую. Комуи назначил меня ответственным за тебя, это работает в обоих направлениях. 

Что ж, это многое объясняло. Канда всегда очень серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям, даже к тем, которые его бесили. Это означало, что он будет помогать Лави, но ровно столько, сколько необходимо, не больше. Никакой жалости. Лави расслабился, только теперь осознав, как напряжен был всё это время.

– Не волнуйся, Юу, уж со Старой пандой я справлюсь, – заверил он Канду, хотя в глубине души испытывал благодарность: если дело дойдет до противостояния с Книжником, у него будет поддержка. 

Другие неуверенно приняли его обратно и старались вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось, но кто знает, что творилось за фасадом фальшивого дружелюбия. С Кандой же Лави был на сто процентов уверен в том, как обстоят дела. Тот всегда его терпеть не мог, а значит, всё осталось по-прежнему. Учитывая, в какой бардак внезапно превратилась его жизнь, это было невероятно обнадеживающе.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда на стук никто не ответил, Канда уставился на дверь таким взглядом, будто это она во всём виновата. Вполне возможно, Лави просто был не у себя. Раньше это никого бы не удивило – общительность Лави просто не позволяла ему сидеть взаперти одному. Но за последние несколько недель его привычки изменились кардинально.

А может, Лави просто притворялся, что его нет. Поэтому Канда толкнул дверь и заглянул в комнату. Как и предполагалось, хозяин обнаружился внутри. Причем обнаружился стоящим на коленях рядом с расстеленной на полу огромнейшей картой мира, которая занимала всё имеющееся пространство; внимательно изучая её, он медленно водил пальцем по поверхности. Чёрная повязка отсутствовала, и если не считать жёлтых глаз, выглядел Лави вполне нормально. Заметил ли он, что больше не один в комнате, было непонятно.

Похоже, с утра, когда Канда заходил сюда первый раз, ровным счётом ничего не изменилось. Хмуро заперев за собой дверь, он хотел было сказать всё, что думает по этому поводу, но остановился, когда Лави внезапно выхватил перьевую ручку из чернильницы возле карты.

Обведя какую-то определённую локацию в кружок, Лави быстро накорябал что-то рядом. Подобные пометки уже украшали и другие части Северной Европы. Закончив, он вернул ручку в чернильницу и продолжил изучать карту, совершенно игнорируя своего гостя.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Канда, явно устав ждать, пока его заметят. 

Лави подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уставился на него широко распахнутыми от удивления золотыми глазами.

– Юу! Твою ж…не подкрадывайся ко мне так, хорошо? – Тряхнув головой, он потянулся. Послышался характерный звук, будто хрустнули позвонки. – Блин… Интересно, сколько я здесь просидел?

– Подозреваю, что с самого утра, – ответил Канда. – Ты вроде как и с места не сдвинулся с тех пор, как я заходил. Думал, ты увидишь, что я приду. Обычно ведь видишь.

– Похоже, я не могу видеть несколько событий одновременно. – Лави с сожалением пожал плечами. – Если я сосредотачиваюсь на чём-то одном, то упускаю остальное, нет никаких предупреждений. Поэтому Книжнику удалось тогда застать меня врасплох. 

– А я всё думал, как так вышло. – Кивнул Канда, подходя ближе. Усевшись с другой стороны карты, он попытался рассмотреть помеченные области, но язык надписей оказался незнакомым, да и почерк у Лави был тот ещё…

– Так что ты делаешь?

– Ищу неприятности, – просто ответил тот, надевая обратно чёрную повязку. Левая радужка вновь стала зелёной, а в правом глазу золотой оттенок остался. Впрочем, так теперь было всегда.

– Я всё пытался обнаружить ненайденные фрагменты Чистой Силы, чуть мигрень себе не схлопотал. Я думаю так: что-то блокирует мои способности. Вообще не могу видеть даже ту Чистую Силу, о местоположении которой точно знаю. Что уж говорить о той, которая неизвестно где. Но я догадался понаблюдать за теми местами, где собирается большое количество акума, и в том числе проследить за всеми экзорцистами на заданиях. Надеюсь, это пригодится.

– Это не просто пригодится, – ответил Канда, с новым интересом разглядывая карту, – так можно сэкономить кучу времени и усилий, особенно для искателей.

– Ага, точно. – Лави улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какой-то горькой. – Мне не разрешают быть экзорцистом, зато я могу быть супер-искателем.

– Ты до сих пор экзорцист. Они ведь не забрали твою Чистую Силу, – возразил Канда.

– Нет, но и из Главного отделения меня не выпускают, – ответил Лави. – Что мне делать с моей Чистой Силой здесь, взаперти? Муген тоже скоро заржавеет от безделья, раз и ты со мной всё время.

Канда фыркнул и отвернулся – для него это было что сыпать соль на рану. Согласно официальной версии Лави держали в Ордене в целях «сбора данных и изучения влияния Ноя», но в реальности всё сводилось к тому, что его просто боялись оставлять без надзора. А раз Канда из-за своих же необдуманных слов был прикован к Лави, он был прикован и к Отделению. У Лави хотя бы было, чем заняться для общей пользы.

– Когда-нибудь они пойдут на попятную, – сказал Канда, явно стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее, чем было на самом деле. – Не могут же они надолго отлучить двоих экзорцистов от полевой работы.

– Не могут. – Кивнул Лави, хоть и слегка меланхолично. Мучительно поморщившись, он потёр глаз. – Боже, у меня так болит голова. Наверное, хорошо, что ты зашёл, а то, кажется, уже в глазах двоиться начало.

– А ел ты последний раз когда? – Лави не нашёлся с ответом, и Канда фыркнул. – Да тебе не страж нужен, а нянька. Комуи стоило приставить к тебе Аллена – вот кто возился бы с тобой с удовольствием. Вставай, пойдём.

Канда поднялся и дернул подбородком в сторону двери, Лави было последовал его примеру, но замер, расфокусированно глядя в сторону столовой, что говорило о том, что он видит то, чего сам Канда видеть не мог. Лави вздохнул.

– Все уже собрались. Ужин, наверное? Думаю, будет лучше, если я стану чаще попадаться им на глаза, так подозрений меньше. Что думаешь? Хорошо, хоть Книжника нет.

– Он уехал с Крори и Алленом, – кисло ответил Канда. Он был уже в том состоянии, что завидовал каждому, кто отправлялся хоть на мало-мальски значимое задание.

– Отлично, – оживился Лави. – Можно расслабиться и не думать о какой-нибудь засаде, поджидающей за дверью. По крайней мере, на время. Пойдем, Юу. Ты мне вот сказал про еду, и я теперь точно умираю от голода. 

Хорошее настроение Лави продержалось до того момента, как они вошли в столовую: все разговоры смолкли, стоило им переступить порог. Канда заметил, как Лави слегка скривился, а потом натянул привычную, довольно убедительную улыбочку, и, как ни в чём не бывало, отправился на раздачу.

Стало понятно, почему Книжник сказал, что Лави будет легко убедить остальных, что всё хорошо. Если бы не разговор о нежелании видеться с другими людьми да эта гримаса, Канда бы тоже не понял, что что-то не так. И даже зная, что улыбка фальшивая, увидеть, что за ней стоит, он не мог.

Медленно, но верно разговоры начались снова, и в воздухе вновь поплыл привычный для столовой гул. Разве что говорили и смеялись все немного громче обычного, словно старались притвориться, что всё нормально. Канда хмуро дожидался своей очереди. Всё это начинало выводить его из себя. Лави не заслужил такого недоверия. Он безропотно согласился на все ограничения, которые на него навесили. И всеми силами старался воплотить в жизнь обещание использовать свои способности для того, чтобы в этой войне Орден получил преимущество.

Не то чтобы Канду заботили ущемленные чувства этого идиота, дело было просто в принципе.

Взяв наполненный поднос, он повернулся и начал искать свободный или хотя бы относительно незанятый стол. Такой нашелся сразу – рыжие волосы Лави как всегда выделялись ярким пятном, особенно заметным теперь, когда вокруг него было пусто. Канда немо уставился на эту картину. Непривычно было видеть Лави в одиночестве. И разве за этим столом не сидела толпа народу, когда они только зашли сюда?

Через мгновение, когда двое учёных встали со своих мест и отправились уносить ещё наполовину полные тарелки, он понял, в чём дело. За столом остались только Лави и Линали, хотя, судя по выражению лица последней, ей тоже не особо хотелось оставаться. 

Что ж, присмотр за Лави никто не отменял, сказал себе Канда и поставил свой поднос напротив. К тому же, это был самый незанятый стол. Усаживаясь, он одарил других экзорцистов пристальным взглядом, предупреждая любые комментарии. Линали ответила ему нерешительной улыбкой, а вот ухмылка Лави стала только шире.

– Опускаемся до нашего уровня, а, Юу? Обычно ты не соизволяешь к нам присоединиться. Или просто хочешь убедиться, не заколю ли я кого вилкой?

– От тебя я и не такого идиотизма ожидаю, – ответил Канда и получил от Лави в ответ вполне настоящий хмык.

– А… – Линали явно хотела поддержать разговор. Она уже поела и теперь просто гоняла по тарелке палочками остатки риса. 

Улыбка Лави стала мягче.

– Линали, всё в порядке. Иди, тебе не обязательно оставаться, чтобы составить мне компанию.

– Дело не в этом. В смысле…– Она казалась взволнованной, когда покачала головой и положила палочки на тарелку. – Лави, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты думал…

– Всё в порядке, правда, – повторил он.

Она замялась на минуту, затем кивнула и встала со своим подносом. Проходя мимо Лави, она положила руку ему на плечо, словно показывая, что это не его присутствие заставило её уйти.

– Что ж, будем считать это сдвигом в лучшую сторону – на прошлой неделе она даже пальцем меня трогать не хотела.

С этими словами Лави сосредоточил своё внимание на еде, но Канда видел, что его улыбка слегка померкла, а под глазом залегли тени. Спустя пару мгновений он потёр висок, словно головная боль усилилась, и поморщился. 

– Сдвиги были бы больше, если бы ты не прятался всё время, – между прочим сообщил ему Канда. Не то чтобы он осуждал Лави за такое поведение, учитывая, что все относились к нему как к опасному зверю, который как минимум покусает, если его тронуть. – Да и ведёшь ты себя не как обычно, что ещё больше сбивает с толку. 

Лави вздохнул и вдруг перестал усердно делать вид, что ему всё равно. Упершись подбородком в ладонь, он ковырялся в ужине, не делая попыток что-то съесть. 

– Я даже если бы захотел, то не смог бы. Мне довольно трудно долго находиться рядом с другими людьми и видеть, как они дёргаются от моего присутствия. И чем больше я пытаюсь абстрагироваться от этого, тем громче становится Ной. Я уже не говорю о том, что мне постоянно видится прошлое того, с кем я нахожусь рядом. Мне как-то без надобности информация, что вон тот вот искатель в углу умудрился завести по интрижке минимум с тремя экзорцистами, или что Джонни любит носить женское нижнее бельё у себя в комнате.

– Ты это всё видишь просто потому, что находишься рядом? – в смятении спросил Канда. 

Лави проводил с ним больше времени, чем с кем бы то ни было, с тех пор как проявилась его сила. Сколько его секретов он уже узнал?

Лави сухо усмехнулся.

– Юу, расслабься. Ты, наверное, единственный, чьё прошлое я не вижу. Только…– Он внезапно запнулся и покраснел, а потом, тряхнув головой, с аппетитом накинулся на забытую до этого еду, сразу же засунув в рот большой кусок. Явно чтобы не иметь возможности продолжить разговор.

– Только что? – упёрся Канда. Лави старательно работал челюстями и отказывался отвечать, что злило ещё больше. – Только что, Лави? Что ты видишь?

Наконец Лави проглотил то, что жевал, и Канда схватил его за руку, прежде чем он успел подцепить вилкой следующий кусок. Пойманный врасплох, Лави вскинул голову, и на мгновение их взгляды встретились. Тут же его глаза подернулись дымкой, Канда уже давно понял, что это происходило во время видений, – а румянец на щеках проступил отчетливей. 

– Да скажи уже, – продолжил настаивать Канда, усиливая хватку, так что Лави вскрикнул и вернулся в реальность. Пытаясь высвободиться, он промямлил:

– Да ничего. Ничего, говорю. Ты не хочешь знать, что случится, Юу. Просто поверь мне. 

Канда зарычал. 

– Дело как раз в том, что я тебе не верю. Что, твою мать, ты видишь? Мою смерть?

– Нет, ничего подобного, – быстро заверил его Лави. – Я тебя сразу предупрежу, если будет что-то касающееся твоей жизни.

– Тогда что?

– Правда, тебе лучше не знать, – сделал ещё одну попытку уйти ответа Лави, но когда Канда продолжил сверлить его взглядом, опустил плечи, сдаваясь. – Только не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. У меня постоянно видения о том, как мы с тобой занимаемся сексом.

Это было настолько нелепо, что Канде понадобилась минута, чтобы до него дошло. И когда это случилось, он выпустил руку Лави, словно она внезапно раскалилась добела, и бессвязно пробормотал:

– Че-чего?

– А я тебе говорил, – Лави явно забавлялся, несмотря ни на что.

– Что за чушь! – рявкнул Канда, чувствуя, как накатывает волна жара. Он… и Лави? Да ни за что. Лави даже до становления Ноем как минимум его раздражал и как максимум бесил. Да, в глубине души Канда мог бы признать, что Лави был одним из самых привлекательных членов Ордена, и может быть у него была мысль-другая о нём, когда не было возможности игнорировать потребности организма, но это ничего не значит. 

Заметив, что их разговор привлёк внимание, хотя, слава богу, Лави говорил тихо, чтобы слышал только он, Канда на всякий случай гневно зыркнул по сторонам. Сбоку послышался как минимум один писк, и внезапно все начали смотреть куда угодно, только не на них. Что вовсе не означало, что они не будут подслушивать. Стараясь говорить как можно тише, Канда прошипел:

– Ни за что. Даже если ты будешь последним человеком на земле. 

С запозданием он понял, что нужно было возразить, что его интересуют только женщины, но момент был упущен. Лави тут же выгнул бровь.

– Не знал, что ты по мужчинам, Юу. Тогда это немного более вероятный исход событий. Хотя я с тобой соглашусь, это единственное ошибочное видение. И правда – ни за что.

Напоминание о том, что до сих пор видения Лави сбывались, не больно-то утешало. С другой стороны, пусть лучше видит такие ошибочные видения, чем моменты из прошлого. 

– И как часто ты видишь такое?

– Чаще, чем хотелось бы, – пробормотал Лави и опустил голову, хотя всё равно было видно, как его щеки зарделись ещё сильнее, соперничая по цвету с волосами. Это случалось чаще, чем хотелось даже признавать.

– Так прекрати. – Канда не мог вспомнить более сильного унижения в своей жизни.

Лави тут же нахмурился и запротестовал:

– Думаешь, если бы мог, то не прекратил бы? Чёрт побери, Юу, я тебе уже говорил, что вообще ничего не хочу предвидеть! Как и Ной не хотел оказаться единственным выжившим, когда Богу захотелось поубивать всех, и он выбрал наводнение как лучший способ сделать это…

– Хватит. – Канде хотелось заехать ему ножнами Мугена по голове, но пока что он ограничился болезненным пинком под столом. Когда Лави, вздрогнув, вскинул голову, Канда зарычал: – Даже не думай сочувствовать ему, чёрт подери. 

Минуту Лави выглядел растерянным, а затем скривился.

– Чёрт. Ты прав, не следует мне так думать. Блин. – Он резко поднялся. – Знаешь что? Я не голоден.

С этими словами он вылетел из столовой, не удосужившись даже убрать за собой. Канда проводил его взглядом, раздираемый желанием последовать за ним и нежеланием ещё больше впутываться во всё это. Происходящее начинало выходить из-под контроля, и ему не хотелось увязнуть сильнее.

С другой стороны, он поручился за Лави, и ему следовало наблюдать за тем, чтобы тот не начал вести себя странно, вот как сейчас. Выругавшись, Канда отодвинул поднос и всё-таки последовал за ним.

Нагнал он Лави на лестнице, что вела к их комнатам. Тот стоял, одной рукой до побелевших костяшек сжимая перила, а другой прикрывая глаз. Он издавал тихие скулящие звуки, будто испытывал сильнейшую боль. Хорошо хоть рядом никого не было.

– Что такое? – требовательно спросил Канда, гадая, было ли это какое-то особо сильное видение.

Лави замотал головой и издал звук, который очень походил на всхлип. Голос у него был задыхающийся:

– Ной ебёт меня в мозг, вот что. Ты даже не представляешь это чувство, когда в голове постоянно долбится что-то, полное кипящей злобы и ненависти. – Он глянул на Канду, стоящего на две ступени ниже его. – Если начистоту, я не совсем уверен, что смогу сдерживать его постоянно, как всем говорю. Граф был прав – чем дальше, тем труднее его контролировать.

Он выглядел так, словно ожидал, что Канда убьёт его на месте просто за признание, что он на самом деле не контролирует ситуацию. Рациональная часть мозга советовала Канде именно так и поступить. Если Лави говорит, что не уверен, может ли контролировать себя, то он действительно является угрозой, о которой предупреждал Книжник. 

Его остановила только мысль о распростёртой на полу в комнате Лави карте, о нацарапанных на ней пометках, что говорили о часах болезненной концентрации и потраченных усилиях. Лави делал для Ордена всё, что мог, несмотря на то, как с ним обращались другие. Несмотря на то, что ему виделось против воли. Несмотря на страдания, которые, Канда видел, Ной причинял ему. Несмотря на боль и сомнения, которые наверняка снедали его живьём.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Канда. Может, если он услышит это от Лави, то сможет сам поверить. Люди способны преодолевать самые сложные препятствия, обладая достаточной решимостью и упорством. – Почему ты сражаешься?

Лави уставился в ответ так, будто он свихнулся, но Канда продолжил смотреть.

– Почему? Потому что я должен. Нои разделываются с нами постепенно, словно чёртовы коты выбирают мышей из клетки. Если они смогли убить маршала Егера, они смогут убить любого из нас. Моя сила может оказаться тем, что перевесит чашу весов, тем, что спасёт нас. – Лави выглядел так, будто испытывает сильную боль, хотя сейчас она явно была не физическая. Это походило на эмоциональное напряжение, которое испытывает человек, оказавшись лицом к лицу со страхом потерять всё, что ему дорого. – И если я могу, я должен. Ты и Линали, Аллен и Крорик, даже экзорцисты, которых я знаю не так хорошо – Суман Дарк или Нойз Мари, вы все…

Внезапно радужка не скрытого повязкой глаза Лави вспыхнула золотым, Канда смог различить это даже в тусклом освещении лестничной площадки. Секунду спустя Лави охнул и упал на пол – Канда едва успел подхватить его до того, как он раскроит себе череп о камень.

Лави явно испытывал шок: он хватал ртом воздух, глаз был широко распахнут. Канда грубо встряхнул его, не совсем уверенный, что нужно делать.

– Лави. Лави! Приди в себя, чёрт подери!

Тот, похоже, услышал его, потому что с силой схватил за ворот, в глазах его плескался животный ужас.

– Суман, – произнёс он, задыхаясь в панике. – Что-то… Что-то произойдёт. Комуи! Чёрт, Юу, мне нужно поговорить с Комуи.

Встревоженный, Канда быстро просчитал, что можно сделать. Он подвинулся так, чтобы Лави мог встать на ноги и перекинул его руку себе через плечо.

– Пойдем, – пробормотал он, двинувшись вниз по лестнице к кабинету Комуи.

Лави ковылял рядом, явно ещё переживая видение. Трясло его так, что Канде было трудновато удерживать равновесие, и он в конце концов обхватил его за талию. Человеческая личина Лави спала, и попадавшиеся им на пути люди бледнели и прятались в разные стороны, стоило им увидеть Ноя; Канду такое положение дел даже устраивало.

Как только они оказались в относительной близости от кабинета смотрителя, Канда проорал:

– Комуи! Комуи! Тащи свою задницу сюда!

Из открывшейся двери показался ошарашенный Комуи; Линали выбежала следом и только ахнула:

– Лави! Что случилось?

Нужно отдать ей должное, она забыла свой страх из-за того, что волновалась за Лави, и помогла поддержать с другой стороны, закинув его руку себе на плечо. Когда Лави не ответил сам, Канда произнес:

– Не знаю, он внезапно свалился прямо на лестнице. Я думаю, это видение. Что-то про Сумана.

– Суман? – повторила Линали дрожащим голосом. Комуи придержал двери, пока они входили, а потом крепко запер их за ними.

– Он… что-то случится, – выдавил Лави, как только они оказались внутри. – Я… Я не знаю, когда, но… он станет Павшим.

– Что? Суман? – Комуи выглядел шокированным, да и стоило бы. Канда сам был более чем удивлён. Ему нечасто доводилось работать с Суманом, но в те разы тот казался достаточно сведущим в своем деле.

– Это связано с Тикки Микком, – нервно сказал Лави. Он начал приходить в себя, и уже не так сильно опирался на Канду, хоть и тряс головой, словно пытаясь таким образом прийти в себя. – Про других Ноев я не могу увидеть ничего конкретного. Не знаю, потому ли, что мой Ной их оберегает, или потому что их сила блокирует мою или что-то в этом роде. Всё, что я знаю, – Суман встретится с Тикки, и через какое-то время после этого он станет Павшим.

– Нет! Нет, только не Суман! – воскликнула Линали. – Нужно остановить это. Должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать. Должно!

– Вызовите его назад в отделение. Быстро, – сказал Лави. – Если мы сможем вернуть его с задания вовремя, он не встретит Тикки.

– Он в недосягаемости, в той местности даже переговорных пунктов нет, – ответил Комуи. – Его команда ещё неделю может не выходить на связь. Надо послать за ними искателей…

– Пойду я, – сразу же предложила Линали. – Я смогу добраться до него быстрее искателей, и мой голем сможет связаться с его, когда они окажутся в зоне действия друг друга. 

– Нет! – Лави содрогнулся. – Пошлите меня. Если кто и сможет ему помочь, так это я.

По взгляду Комуи Канда понял, каким будет ответ, ещё до того, как тот открыл рот. Всё было написано у него на лице – сожаление и горе пополам с усталостью. 

– Линали может путешествовать быстрее, чем ты, Лави, она…

– Она погибнет, – резко прервал его Лави. – Она погибнет с теми двумя, что сейчас с Суманом, когда Тикки найдет их. Как только она предложила это, я увидел, чем всё кончится. Поверь в это, если не веришь в остальное, Комуи.

Угроза жизни сестры явно возымела действие, но Канда видел, что этого будет недостаточно, чтобы окончательно убедить Комуи. Он зарычал:

– Не будь идиотом, Комуи. Пошли меня с Лави. Вместе мы справимся.

– Я единственный, кто может повстречать Тикки Мика и остаться в живых, – добавил Лави, глядя прямо на Комуи. Из-за того, что они сидели рядом, Канда чувствовал, как Лави напряжён, и понимал, что следующие несколько мгновений будут важной поворотной точкой. Если Комуи сейчас не доверится Лави, они потеряют троих хороших людей, только чтобы доказать, что его видения правдивы. А может, и четверых, если Линали пойдет за Суманом.

Комуи сомневался ещё мгновение, но потом покачал головой. 

– Я свяжусь с искателями того района, пошлю их со срочным сообщением к месту, где Сумана видели в последний раз. Если ты можешь успеть встретиться с ним даже отсюда, они тем более смогут найти и предостеречь его прежде, чем появится Тикки.

Глубоко выдохнув, Лави выбрался из хватки Линали и Канды, чтобы встать самостоятельно. Он выглядел смятенным и расстроенным, но полным решимости, когда он заговорил, голос звучал тихо:

– Ты мне не доверяешь. Даже не могу тебя в этом винить. Но пострадаем от этого не ты и не я. Пожалуйста, Комуи. Позволь мне сделать это. Дай мне шанс доказать всем, что я – это я, шанс спасти людей.

– Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, Лави, – прервал его Комуи с выражением сожаления на лице. – У меня приказ не выпускать тебя из отделения.

– И я никак не могу переубедить тебя, – озвучил очевидное Лави. Это не было вопросом. В облике Ноя он выглядел странно, практически чужаком, и в золотых глазах горели эмоции, которых Канда не мог прочитать. – Тогда не посылай туда Линали. Пожалуйста.

– Я не боюсь, – возразила Линали. – Не могу же я сидеть сложа руки, пока люди, которые мне дороги, умирают. Пожалуйста, брат, разреши мне сделать хоть что-то!

– У меня уже есть задание для тебя, Линали, – твёрдо сказал Комуи, опуская руку сестре на плечо. – Завтра приедет Аллен, и вы вдвоём отправитесь искать маршала Кросса. У нас появилась зацепка о его местоположении, и он нужен нам сейчас как никогда раньше.

Линали снова запротестовала, но Лави уже развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Канда последовал за ним, абсолютно не заинтересованный в семейных разборках. Лави нашёлся прямо за дверью. Он стоял, уставившись куда-то вдаль с выражением покорности и печали на уже человеческом лице. Даже сейчас, когда он достаточно пришёл в себя, в нём всё равно было что-то «чужое». Прежде чем Канда смог что-то сказать, Лави произнес: 

– Мы проиграем. Суман станет Павшим, и до того, как он умрёт, мы успеем потерять не только двоих экзорцистов, что были с ним. Минимум троих, может, четверых, и несколько десятков искателей. Комуи мне никогда не доверится, а это значит, что я бесполезен, запертый тут. И ты вместе со мной, раз им нужно, чтобы ты меня сторожил.

– Ты не бесполезен, – возмутился Канда. Голос Лави был пустой, абсолютно безэмоциональный, как тогда, когда он говорил с Графом. Это нервировало, хотя почему – Канда понять не мог. – Ты делаешь карту, и даже если ты не видишь способа спасти Сумана, ты можешь предостеречь о чём-то ещё. Возможно, в другой ситуации мы сможем вмешаться…

Лави покачал головой.

– Этого недостаточно. Я мог бы сделать много больше, если бы они дали мне материалы, которые мне нужны, и свободу, чтобы всё провернуть. На данном этапе, сколько бы я ни смотрел, будущее не меняется. Граф и Нои победят Орден, вот и всё.

Лави наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, и Канда с беспокойством понял, что глаз у него всё ещё золотой. 

– Если ничего кардинально – и очень быстро – не изменится… Они проиграют.

Удерживая его взгляд, Канда неприятно поразился тому, что «мы» внезапно превратилось в «они».


	7. Chapter 7

Перестать думать о словах Лави никак не получалось. Этой ночью Канда спал урывками, и даже самые действенные техники медитации не помогали очистить разум.  
То, что они проигрывают войну и не могут ничего изменить, прочно засело в его голове. Канда был не из тех, кто опускает руки, услышав, что никогда не получит желаемое, для него было немыслимо предать Орден или свою Чистую Силу, он не собирался сдаваться только потому, что Лави предсказал им поражение. Что бы тот ни говорил, Канда верил, что существует способ победить, и намеревался отыскать его, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

Помимо самого предсказания его беспокоило состояние Лави после того, как он его сделал, особенно то, что он сказал: «они проиграют», будто не считал себя частью Ордена. Возможно, это была просто оговорка, а может, влияние Ноя, ещё один тревожный сигнал того, что контроль Лави слабеет.

Напряжённые размышления о надвигающемся мрачном будущем тянули за собой мысли о другом предсказании Лави. Полной ерунде, которую Канда не мог воспринимать серьёзно, но всё же то и дело прокручивал в голове, пытаясь представить, при каких обстоятельствах видение могло бы стать реальностью и…

…и чем больше он об этом думал, тем меньшей ерундой оно ему казалось. Получалось, что Лави тоже нравятся мужчины, о чём Канда ни за что бы не догадался, учитывая, как тот обхаживал всех встречных девиц. И в Ордене уже было довольно много пар: люди нуждались тепле, которое могли дать друг другу, хотели хоть немного снять стресс, почувствовать себя живыми. Так что не они первые, не они последние – тело Канды явно не возражало против подобной идеи.   
Было только одно «но» – Лави больше не был обычным экзорцистом. Он был Ноем, а значит, Канда никогда не сможет полностью ему доверять. Даже хуже – он был Лави, самой большой занозой в его заднице с тех пор, как переступил порог Ордена. Впрочем, не обязательно испытывать тёплые чувства к тому, с кем спишь, да и Лави ничего об этом не упоминал.

До подъёма оставалось ещё несколько часов, но Канда бросил тщетные попытки нормально поспать и решил провести это время за тренировками. Привычный вес катаны и концентрация на движениях помогли ему выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли, а последовавший за этим холодный душ помог справиться со второй проблемой.

Когда Канда спустился на завтрак, Лави в столовой не оказалось, зато навстречу тут же бросилась Линали.

– Канда! Где Лави? С ним всё в порядке? Он что-нибудь ещё говорил? Я несколько часов пыталась убедить брата позволить вам отправиться за Суманом, но он так и не согласился. Это грустно, но я не могу его винить, у него приказы сверху.

Услышав, что Линали вступилась за Лави, Канда смягчился.

– Я не видел его с прошлой ночи, – неохотно признал он, и, решив, что не стоит посвящать окружающих в то, что Лави видел их поражение в войне, продолжил: 

– Он ничего больше не говорил, просто вернулся к себе.

– Это нечестно! – Линали покачала головой. – То, как они ведут себя с ним, неправильно! Я знаю, что виновата в том, что сейчас у нас не лучшие отношения, но… Всё равно это неправильно. 

Она вздохнула. 

– Он так и не смог поесть вчера, я едва дошла до кабинета брата, когда мы услышали, как ты кричишь. Может, мне принести ему поесть в качестве предложения мира?

– Поступай, как знаешь, причём здесь я? 

Про себя Канда подумал, что, возможно, это улучшит настроение Лави, и с ним будет проще общаться. Хорошо бы.  
– Тогда отнесу, – решила Линали, кивнув. – Я только…

– Линали! – Аллен выглянул из-за двери и оглядел столовую, ища глазами девушку. – А, вот ты где. Ты готова? Если не поторопимся, не успеем на поезд. 

– Что? – Линали встревожилась. – Не может быть, уже так поздно? Я собрала вещи, но…   
Она неуверенно переводила взгляд с Аллена на Канду.   
– Лави… Но другого поезда до завтра не будет…

– Он не умирает с голоду, Линали. – Канда хмыкнул.  
– Не в этом дело! Я уезжаю надолго, а он так и не узнает, что я хотела извиниться! – Линали поймала его за рукав и умоляюще заглянула в глаза. – Канда, скажи ему, ладно? Тебе он поверит, ты не стал бы говорить ему такое только чтобы успокоить. Пожалуйста? Обещаешь?

Канда раздраженно отдернул руку, но Линали была не из тех, кто легко отступается. Она могла быть раздражающе настойчивой, когда действительно хотела чего-то добиться.   
– Как хочешь, – пробормотал он, но она и не думала уходить. – Даю слово.  
– Спасибо! – Девушка просияла, и на одну ужасную секунду ему показалось, что она собирается его обнять. К счастью, опасения не подтвердились, и она лишь помахала ему на прощанье, убегая.

Быстро позавтракав, Канда направился в комнату Лави, решив, что не стоит откладывать разговор. На полпути он понял, что, наверное, должен был прихватить с собой какой-нибудь еды, ведь Линали была права насчёт того, что Лави почти не притронулся к ужину. Однако несколько секунд спустя он решил, что тот сам во всем виноват. Хотел бы есть – спустился бы в столовую, ещё не хватало возиться с ним как с ребёнком.

На стук в дверь никто не отозвался, но Канда был к этому готов. Неожиданностью стало другое: Лави уснул за столом. Перо почти выскользнуло из его пальцев, свободную руку он подложил под голову. Похоже, спал он уже довольно долго – чернила с кончика пера растеклись в большое пятно, которое успело высохнуть. Канда тихо подошел ближе, соображая, как лучше разбудить его и стоит ли это делать.

На Лави снова не было глазной повязки. Сон смягчил его черты лица, подчеркнув круги под глазами, нездоровая бледность яснее слов говорила о том, что он давно не был на солнце. Судя по хмуро сведенным бровям, Лави даже во сне испытывал боль. Сейчас он выглядел намного младше и уязвимее, чем когда-либо.

Глядя на спящего, Канда не мог не думать о том, сколько Лави продержится, прежде чем сломается. Когда это случится, он сдержит слово и убьёт его, не колеблясь ни секунды – Лави не нужна жалость, да и он уже не будет собой, только угрозой Ордену.

Канда почувствовал удивление, осознав, что не хочет, чтобы этот день когда-нибудь настал. За последние несколько недель он стал намного больше уважать Лави, признавая в глубине души, что не уверен, смог ли бы выдержать подобное давление на его месте.

Ещё раз бросив взгляд на спящего, Канда развернулся к выходу, решив, что раз Лави уснул в таком положении, ему действительно необходим отдых. Слова Линали можно было передать позже. Уже почти дойдя до двери, он услышал позади шорох и болезненный стон.

– Оу-у, какого чёрта? 

Обернувшись, Канда увидел, как Лави, поморщившись, выпрямляется и трёт шею. Он немного смутился, заметив, что не один. 

– Я уснул за столом? Ну, не первый раз. И не последний, наверное. В такие моменты я больше всего скучаю по старику. 

– Что? Почему? – удивленно спросил Канда, не видя логики.

Лави улыбнулся. 

– Шейный хандроз – что-то вроде профессионального заболевания Книжников. Старик был чертовски хорош в аккупунктуре даже до того, как у него появился Небесный компас. – Лави встал и потянулся, поморщившись от хруста в позвоночнике. – М-мх. Ладно, что теперь лить слезы. Похоже, я пропустил завтрак. Эх, умираю от голода.

– Линали собиралась принести тебе что-нибудь в качестве предложения мира, но ей пришлось уйти, иначе она опоздала бы на поезд, – отрапортовал Канда. – Она пыталась уговорить Комуи отпустить нас за Суманом, но…

– Знаю, видел. – Лави пожал плечами, и его улыбка угасла. – Приятно знать, что кто-то начал в меня верить, но возможно, даже к лучшему, что у неё не получилось.

– Что? – Канда не мог поверит своим ушам. Прошлой ночью Лави утверждал, что он и его своевременное предупреждение – единственная надежда Сумана. Что значит «возможно, даже к лучшему», учитывая, что они не могут покинуть Орден?

Правильно истолковав его выражение лица, Лави помотал головой. 

– Не пойми меня неправильно. Падение Сумана станет огромным ударом по боевому духу, не говоря уже о том, что мы потеряем всех, кто будет в это вовлечён. Но прошлой ночью у меня было другое видение. Новая цель Ноев – маршал Тьедолл, и они уже готовы действовать. Падение Сумана – катастрофа, но сейчас куда страшнее потерять ещё одного маршала. После того, что случилось с Егером… Орден не может позволить себе ещё одну такую потерю.

Канда напрягся. Он знал Тьедолла и очень его уважал. Нойз Мари и Дэйся Барри сейчас были приставлены к нему в качестве телохранителей, их он уважал не меньше. Стоило признать, что Лави прав, эти трое будут большей потерей, чем Суман и двое его сопровождающих.

– Мы должны сообщить Комуи, – ответил Канда, в глубине души зная, что это бесполезно.

Лави цинично рассмеялся, и он понял, что не единственный, кто так считает. 

– Юу, ты всерьёз думаешь, что его ответ изменится? В лучшем случае он отправит за ним пару искателей. В худшем – пошлет Книжника и Крори, которые в итоге тоже пострадают. Ноев ничто не остановит. – Он поймал взгляд Канды, которого нервировал разный цвет его глаз. – Я по-прежнему единственный, кто может встретиться с Ноем лицом к лицу, и выжить, сохранив рассудок.

– Ты сам говоришь, что Комуи не даст тебе пойти. – Канда начинал злиться, не уверенный, какого чёрта Лави от него хочет. Он надеялся, что способность Лави видеть будущее станет для Ордена поддержкой, но, похоже, она приносила только отчаяние. Уж лучше вообще не знать о грядущем, если ничего нельзя изменить.

– Моя философия гласит, что легче просить прощения, чем разрешения. – В голосе Лави слышалась горечь. – Я могу улизнуть из Ордена, это несложно с моей способностью видеть, кто где находится и как меня собираются ловить. Но я не вижу возможности проделать это и не попасться тебе, прежде чем найду Тьедолла. Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

Лави опустил руки по швам и, как мог низко, поклонился в японском стиле. Сказать, что Канда был шокирован, – это не сказать ничего.

– Пожалуйста, Юу. Помоги мне. Я должен это сделать.

Канда быстро перебрал в голове имеющиеся у них варианты – всё сводилось к одному. Лави был прав. Комуи никогда не позволит им пойти, но это их единственный шанс проявить себя и доказать верность Ордену. Если они смогут спасти Тьедолла, маршалы убедятся в искренности Лави, а это может стать тем самым поворотным моментом, точкой отсчета пути к победе, а не поражению.

– Хорошо, только… прекрати это. – Смотреть на кланяющегося Лави было неловко. – Пойдем. Собирай вещи.

– Ты шутишь? – Тот быстро выпрямился и сверкнул улыбкой, в которую, наконец, вернулась былая яркость. Сейчас Канда был уверен, что улыбка настоящая. – Что, по-твоему, я делал всю ночь? 

Вытащив из-под стола сумку и похлопав по кобуре, чтобы убедиться, что молот на месте, Лави кивнул на стопку бумаг на столе: 

– Перевел почти всё. Думаю, будет лучше, если кто-то, кроме Книжника, сможет прочесть мои заметки. Я знаю, ты всегда готов к миссии, так что пойдем.

Излучая энтузиазм, он практически бегом кинулся к выходу, и Канда кивнул, потянувшись к дверной ручке. Однако, поравнявшись с ним, Лави прижал дверь ладонью.

– Ещё кое-что… Раз уж ты почему-то не собираешься убивать меня за это. – Он усмехнулся, и прежде чем Канда успел заметить блеск в его глазах и то, как близко они стоят, наклонился и буквально впился в его губы.

Лави точно знал, что делает и как сделать это хорошо, он целовал уверенно, без колебаний. Сам того не желая, Канда начал отвечать. Зажатый между дверью и тёплым телом Лави, он не испытывал желания освободиться.

Однако стоило эмоциям чуть схлынуть, Канда резко оттолкнул Лави от себя. Тот, не сопротивляясь, отошёл в сторону. Сейчас его улыбка была необычайно тёплой, а в глазах светилось что-то такое, от чего по позвоночнику прошла дрожь.

– Я должен убить тебя за это, – прошипел Канда, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

– Наверное, но не убьёшь. – Лави весело улыбнулся. – Поверь мне, я три раза перепроверил будущее, чтобы убедиться, что останусь жив. Ладно, пойдем, у нас не так много времени на поиски Тьедолла.

Вспомнив о том, что у них срочная миссия, Канда решил временно забыть о случившемся. Но если Лави сделает что-то подобное ещё раз, он точно его убьёт. И совершенно не важно, что ему понравилось.

________________________________________

Местонахождение Тьедолла было неизвестно, а то, что они покидали Орден тайком, означало, что они не могли взять с собой никаких големов. Найти его без способностей Лави было бы невозможно. 

Сойдя с поезда, Лави и Канда передвигались бегом, отдыхая только на открытых пространствах, где могли использовать для перемещения молот. К тому времени, как Лави объявил остановку, выбрав для этого распутье в середине леса, оба были полностью вымотаны.

– Так… – Лави тяжело дышал. – Он идёт сюда, будет здесь через пять минут. Давай подождём его и отдохнём.

Канда кивнул, старательно делая вид, что устал не так уж сильно. Они проделали большой путь – и намного быстрее, чем он предполагал. Оставалось надеяться, что Лави прав, и они успели вовремя. 

– Ты уже можешь сказать, через сколько времени произойдет нападение? – Канда внимательно оглядел окрестности. Никаких признаков присутствия акума не было, но Ной мог прийти и один.

– Минут через пять. – Голос Лави ничего не выражал.

– Что? Но ты сказал… – Конец фразы повис в воздухе, когда Канда понял, что происходит, и проклял себя за то, что позволил себе опустить защиту. Стоило ему развернуться к Лави, как что-то тяжелое сбило его с ног и отправило в полёт.

Сильный удар о дерево вышиб из лёгких весь воздух, но пальцы уже сжались на рукояти Мугена.

– Первая… – прохрипел он, не доставая катану. На это не было времени, если он собирался остаться в живых.

– Нет-нет, так не пойдет, – пожурил Лави, и вес молота, вжимающего Канду в дерево, увеличился в три раза. Массивный старый дуб протестующее скрипнул, и Канде показалось, что его кости вот-вот сломаются. – Прости, Юу, но для выполнения твоего обещания ещё рановато.

Руку Канда больше не чувствовал, пальцы соскользнули с Мугена, несмотря на все его усилия ухватиться за рукоять. Перед глазами плясали чёрные пятна, а это значило, скоро он потеряет сознание. Как только это произойдет… Лави знал, как быстро он восстанавливается. Он не уйдёт, пока не убедится, что Канда мёртв.

– Ты… – прошипел Канда, ища Лави глазами. Тот был в полном облике Ноя, жёлтые глаза ярко контрастировали с тёмной кожей и чёрными стигматами на лбу. – Нет никакого Ноя, который собирался напасть на Тьедолла, верно? 

Как он мог быть таким дураком? Как давно Лави вынашивал этот план?

– Конечно, есть, Юу. – Лави отвечал так, будто объяснял что-то пятилетнему ребенку. – Я.

Он покачал головой. Вместо ожидаемой насмешки на его лице было написано сожаление.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы всё было по-другому. Ты был на моей стороне с самого начала, и я пытался найти способ не впутывать тебя в это. Но я сказал правду, когда говорил, что не вижу возможности добраться до Тьедолла раньше, чем попадусь тебе.

Канде было что на это ответить. Однако недостаток воздуха не дал ему озвучить все бьющиеся в голове непечатные выражения. В который раз проклиная себя за глупость довериться Ною, Канда предпринял очередную попытку освободиться, отчётливо понимая, что всё бесполезно. Но он не мог умереть! Не здесь, не сейчас, не так!

– Проигравшая сторона – не для меня, – заявил Лави, подойдя ближе. Давление молота не ослабевало, и хотя Канда, собрав все силы, цеплялся за ускользающее сознание, в глазах его стремительно темнело, пока тело не прекратило малейшие попытки сопротивления. 

Последнее, что он запомнил, – лёгкое прикосновение губ к щеке и тихий шепот:

– В каком-то смысле мне жаль, что переход будет стоить мне тебя. Я всегда буду думать о том видении. Похоже, оно всё-таки было ложным.

И темнота окончательно поглотила Канду.

________________________________________

Его внимание привлекли яблоки – красные и сочные, они яркими пятнами выделялись на серой пустой улице города. Осознавая иронию ситуации, Тики подошёл к прилавку и подхватил одно сверху. 

– Я возьму одно. – Он бросил пожилой торговке монетку.

– Ох, я уже закрываюсь, почему бы тебе не взять ещё? 

– О? Благодарю, – удивленно ответил Тики и, сняв шляпу, начал заполнять ее выбранными яблоками, раз уж ничего более вместительного у него с собой не было.

– Отлично выглядит, – раздался позади чей-то голос, и чужая рука увела яблоко прямо у него из-под пальцев. Тики поднял голову и встретился лицом к лицу со смутно знакомым парнем в форме экзорциста.

Как экзорцист мог найти его здесь? Несомненно, он знал, кто перед ним, смотрел, не отводя взгляда. И, тем не менее, не нападал. Как это типично для экзорциста – нежелание случайно задеть невинных.

– Тебе нужна какая-то помощь, друг? – благодушно спросил Тики, хотя его руки подрагивали от безотчётного желания погрузиться в укрытую формой грудную клетку и сжимать сердце до тех пор, пока экзорцист не взвоет о пощаде. Которой, конечно, не будет. Тёмная сторона Тики не знала, что такое жалость.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – ответил незнакомец ничего не выражающим тоном. Он закрыл глаз, а когда открыл, зелёный цвет радужки сменился на золотой.

Тики прекрасно знал этот оттенок жёлтого, его собственные глаза широко распахнулись от удивления. Во время последнего семейного обеда Граф упомянул, что скоро у них появится новый брат. Он явно был взволнован предстоящим пополнением в семье, но даже не намекнул, что это будет экзорцист. Как ребёнок, не желающий делиться конфетой, право слово.

– Определенно нужно. – Тики склонил голову к плечу, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить, где видел этого парня. – Идём?  
Он приглашающе кивнул в сторону стремительно пустеющей улицы.  
– Будьте осторожны, мальчики! Укройтесь где-нибудь, да поскорее! – взволнованно крикнула им вслед женщина. Незнакомец откусил яблоко, и Тики проделал то же самое. Он не прогадал: на вкус они были так же хороши, как на вид.

Чем дальше они шли, тем больше менялся парень. Рыжие волосы почернели и небрежно упали на лицо, когда он взмахнул головой, сняв с глаза повязку. На лбу проявились Семь чёрных звезд Тернового Венца. Сомнений не осталось – это был новый Ной.

– Надо же, – прошептал Тики, меняя собственный облик, – вот это сюрприз. Теперь понятно, почему Граф так вёл себя в последнее время. Мы случайно не знакомы?

Другой Ной послал ему острую как лезвие улыбку.  
– Поезд. Аллен оставил тебя и твоих друзей без штанов. Буквально. Граф никогда не остается в одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы я успел найти его, так что я решил пойти к ближайшему Ною. Им оказался ты.

– М-м-м… – Тики постучал по губам пальцем, всё ещё пристально разглядывая собеседника. – Мне интересно, как ты смог найти меня. Граф знает, как со мной связаться, но ни за что не поверю, что кто-то ещё может узнать, где я, когда я в человеческой личине.

Экзорцист широко развел руками. 

– Я – зрение Ноя, – сказал он так, будто это все объясняло. Судя по всему, так и было. – Я могу найти всё, что угодно, если дать мне время. Ты можешь звать меня Лави… Любое другое имя тоже подойдет. А ты Тики.

Это был не вопрос, но Тики всё равно кивнул. 

– Не могу избавиться от мысли, можем ли мы доверять тому, кто пришёл из вражеского лагеря. Как мы можем быть уверены, что ты не предашь нас? 

Он, как никто другой, знал, что можно подавлять в себе Ноя. Ну, в какой-то степени. Ему приходилось расплачиваться за свою «светлую» сторону бешеной яростью «тёмной», но возможно, и этот экзорцист может проворачивать что-то подобное.

Тот поднял руку и раскрыл ладонь: Чистая Сила излучала яркий свет даже в неактивированном состоянии. Это была противоположность тёмной силе Ноев, она воплощала в себе всё, что они ненавидели больше всего. Руки Тики снова задрожали.

– Сойдет за доказательство? – спросил Лави и медленно сжал ладонь в кулак. Свет сопротивлялся, и лицо экзорциста исказилось от боли. Однако тёмная сила взяла верх: спустя пару мгновений искры света песком стекли сквозь пальцы, на лицо Лави вернулось спокойное выражение.

– Это больно? – Тики был заворожён зрелищем. Ему и другим Ноям разрушение Чистой Силы не причиняло никакого дискомфорта, но Чистая Сила, которую уничтожил Ной, стоящий перед ним, была его собственной.

– Как отрезать себе кисть, – сухо ответил Лави. – Ну? Это достаточное доказательство моей верности?

– Вполне. – Тики тепло улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. О да, теперь он понимал, почему Граф был так доволен. – Добро пожаловать в семью, брат.


End file.
